NARUTO:THE GLADIUM PALADIN
by SHIMURA3Freezer
Summary: Summary:Naruto seorang pelajar sma biasa yg harus pindah ke sebuah sekolah sma dimana dia harus menjalankan kehidupan yg berbeda dan ia harus menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai GLADIUM PALADIN ::Warningceritanewbie typo,dll
1. Chapter 1

::THE. CONTRACTOR::

Summary:Naruto seorang pelajar sma biasa yg harus pindah ke sebuah sekolah sma dimana dia harus menjalankan kehidupan yg berbeda dan ia harus menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai GLADIUM PALADIN ::Warningceritanewbie typo,dll

Ok minna-san saya shimizu3freeze akan memulai cerita awalku dengan ini mari dibaca

::THE. GLADIUM PALADIN::

Disclamer:mashashi kishimoto

Genre: Adventure,Romance,Drama,Comedy,Dll

Warning:Typo,Gaje,Dan kalo gk suka gk usah baca...

Chapter first...

Naruto P.O.V.

Hai namaku Naruto Namikaze anak Dari Minato Namikaze Dan kushina Uzumaki jujur kami bukanlah keluarga yg biasa lebih tepatnya pemburu Aldesiant yaitu sesosok Monster yang merupakan perwujutan Dari roh legenda dalam wujud tertentu Aldesiants adalah mahluk yg dapat menjalin hubungan dengan melalui kontrak Dan orang orang yg melakukan kontrak dengan Aldesaint memperoleh kekuatan untuk berbagai hal Dan Merek di sebut sebagai Kontraktor

,, Naruto P. O. V END

Hari ini tampak Naruto sedang berjalan menuju sekolahnya. Naruto tinggal bersama ayahnya seorang, karna ibunya telah meninggal ketika ia kecil karna melawan Aldesiant kelas teratas, Di bukit Shi no Mori, Ayahnya pada saat itu pun sedang dalam perjalanan, sehingga nyawa ibunya pun tak tetselamatkan suatu penyesalan yg luar biasa bagi Naruto karna t membiarkan ibunya melawan Aldesiant tingkat tinggi sendiri dia pun saat itu berumur 6th semenjak itu ia berlatih dengan sangat keras dan menciptakan karakter yang dingin diluar ramah di dalam.

Namun sebuah kejadian membuat Naruto harus membuat kontrak dengan salah satu Aldesiant terkuat yaitu Dexios juga membuat kontrak dengan Aldesiant kelas menengah yg berevolusi yaitu Durenalie dan Mardemon . Dexios memiliki wujud seperti naga hitam dengan 4 sayap tubuhnya yg separuh terlapis armor emas juga 2 tanduk melengkung, sedangkan Durenalie memiliki wujud seperti serigala dengan tubuh sekeras baja serta dua taring besar di depannya kuku Durenalie dapat memanjang seperti pedang, Mardemon hampir seperti namanya demon berbentuk reaper (malaikat maut) memiliki 2 tanduk.

Naruto tampak sedang berjalan di lorong sekolahnya matanya terus tertuju pada smartphone yg ia genggam. Tak lama ia pun sampai di kelasnya dengan tenang pemuda bersurai pirang pucat itu duduk di kursi tengah mata birunya ter alih ke luar jendela

".Pindah sekolah ya... ."Gumam Naruto dan tak sengaja didengar oleh temannya

"Apa! kau akan pindah Naruto?"Tanya lure dengan suara kelas membuat semua pandangan mengarah ke naruto.

"Y-ya aku akan pindah karna urusan keluarga " jawab Naruto membuat Lure mendesah kecewa. Beberapa temannya pun mulai berdatangan menanyakan kenapa Naruto pindah.

Meski Naruto itu dingin namun ia selalu bersikap ramah kepada teman temannya. Menurut ayah nya Naruto harus menjalani kehidupan seorang kontraktor yg sebenarnya jadi ia harus masuk ke sekolah khusus di dekat Osaka ayah Naruto pun Juga merupakan lulusan dari sekolah khusus it nama sekolah itu adalah, Krulieer Dalpash HighSchool atau sering disebut KDHS.

ketika istirahat Sekarang Naruto sedang berada di atap sekolah ia sebenarnya dipaksa oleh pamannya karna kalah bermain catur. Naruto mengacak acak rambutnya, Ia benar benar kesal dengan pamannya Kashuki Namikaze, Naruto pun memakan makanannya sebelum istirahat selesai.

".Semoga tak,ada yg salah dengan langkahku." Ucap Naruto sambil mengadah ke langit.

Sore ini tampak di pinggiran sekolah semua murid bergegas pulang dan di pinggiran itu tampak Naruto bersama dengan seorang gadis yg sedang menunduk, atau lebih tepatnya menyataksn cintanya ke Naruto.

".Em... kak Naruto se-sebenarnya a-aku... em.. itu " Ucap gadis itu tergagap.

"aku?"beo Naruto membuat gadis itu makin malu.

".MA-MAUKAH SENPAI BE-BERKENCAN DENGANKU".Teriak gadis itu gugup. Naruto tersenyum.

"Maaf namikashi sepertinya aku harus menolak tawaranmu sekali lagi maaf" Ucap Naruto namikashi yg mendengar itu hannya menunduk malu.

"y-yasudah ma-maaf kalau aku mengganggumu ka-kalau begitu aku pergi dulu.". ucap namikashi yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"haah knapa aku selalu bermasalah dengan yg namanya wanita." Ucap Naruto, sebenarnya naruto cukup terkenal di mata wanita di sekolahnya, sebenarnya ia tak terlalu ingin berurusan dengan wanita karna merepotkan.

Malam ini Naruto sedang berkemas mempersiapkan diri untuk perpindahan nanti karna ia akan tinggal di asrama. Tampak barang barang Naruto sudah dikemasi dalam banyak kardus. Naruto duduk didepan teras rumah, tak lama kemudian ayatnya, Minato Namikaze datang dan duduk bersama Naruto.

"Hey." Ucap Minato yg memulai pembicaraannya.

"Kenapa kau sepertinya tidak menyukai orang orang seperti kontraktor?".Tanya Minato santai.

"kau tau yah, mereka yg terikat dengan Aldesiant hanya menginginkan kekuatan, kekuasaan, mereka hanya ingin kuat dan menjadi orang yg terpandang , dan aku benci itu,"Ucap Naruto ,Minato hanya terkekeh membuat Naruto geram, iapun menatap Naruto.

"kau harus sedikit mengubah pola sikapmu itu, tak semua orang seperti itu, lagi pula kau juga seorang kontraktor atau lebih tepatnya Gladium Paladin ". Ucap Minato membuat Naruto mendecih.

Dikamar Naruto tampak ia sedang berpikir kenapa dia harus menjadi kontraktor terlebih lagi Gladium Paladin yaitu kontraktor pemilik 3 segel yg biasanya seorang kontraktor memiliki 1 segel dan orang yg memiliki 2 kontrak di sebut sebut sebagai master Drakath atau ahli kontrak seperti ayahnya yg pemegang kontrak Phoenix dan Hydra.

12 tahun lalu.(Naruto 6th)

Tampak Naruto sesang ketakutan melihat monster di gunung monster itu memiliki 3 kepala dan pada saat itu ibunya sedang bertarung dengan monster itu dan pada saat itulah di depan matanya ia melihat ibunya terbunuh, Naruto yg melihat itu menatap tubuh ibunya yg terbaring di tanah dengan perut yg terlubangi oleh cakar monster.

"gr.. AKAN KUBUNUH KAU, KAU TELAH MEMBUNUH KAA-SAN". ucap naruto yg marah besar dan tak lagi menperdulikan ketakutannya sang Aldesiant hanya tertawa tak peduli.

"Apa kau memerlukan kekuatan nak". sebuah suara bergema di telinga naruto, karna saat itu ia sedang tersulut emosi ia tak menperdulikan apa itu dan lang sung menjawab ya.

"baiklah kalau vegitu kan kuberi kau 3 pertanyaan, 1 kekuatan seperti apa?, 2 apa kau akan balas dendam dengan kekuatanmu? 3 untuk apa kekuatanmu". Ucap suqra itu terdiam

"Bukankah jawabanmu itu sudah terlihat jelas kan. aku ingin kekuatan yg sangat kuat, aku memang berkeinginan balas dendam namun tapi hatiku selalu menolaknya jadi aku hanya berniat membunuh mahluk keji itu dan aku hanya ingin MELINDUNGI ORANG YG KUSAYANGI!" ucap Naruto lantang.

Sang suara tertawa tiba tiba waktu seakan berhenti daun yg ingin jatuh pun terpaksa terdiam, di depan Naruto muncul 3 lingkaran sihir dan muncul 3 monster membuat Naruto sedikit bergidik ngeri.

".kalau begitu terimalah kontrak kami untuk memenuhi keinginanmu. " Ucap seekor naga besar, tampa pikir panjang Naruto langsung mengangguk. Naga itu pun tersenyum.

"Jika itu maumu baiklah. Dengan kekuasaan sang Naga Agung Dexios melakukan kontrak bersama 2 pelayan setiannya Durenalie dan Mardemon menyatakan kontrak dengan pemuda ini dengan kekuatan dan ketulusan aku mengakui bersama pelayanku mengakui kekuatan pemuda ini dan bersedia melayaninya dan bersama hingga akhir waktu. Wahai pemuda apakah kau menerima kontrak ini untuk memenuhi keinginanmu? " Ucap Dexios

"Ya! aku terima kontrak itu! " ucap Naruto tanpa ragu

"Dengan ini kontrak terbentuk! melakukan penggabungan!" ucap Dexios.

Waktu kembali berjalan tampak Kushina masih memiliki kesadaran melihat Naruto mengeluarkan aura yg sangat kuat namun hangat dengan dengan susahnya Kushina mengangkat tangannyadan membelai pipi Naruto membuat Naruto kaget dan langsung menatap ibunya.

"KAA-SAN KAA-SAN! BERTAHANLAH AKU AKAN MENYELAMATKANMU!" teriak Naruto khawatir Naruto menggenggam tangan Kushina , kusina pun tersenyum dan tiba tiba terbatuk darah membuat ia khawatir.

"Na-Naruto Jadi K-kau suadah menjalin kontrak uhuk B-Baguslah uhuk" Ucap Kushina sambil terus berbatuk darah.

"cukup kaa-san jangan terlalu banyak bicara bisa bi-" ucapan Naruto terhenti karna

tangan kushina menyentuh bibirnya.

"kaa-san tak kan bisa bertahan lgi jadi maaf kan kaa-san dan kau harus menjadi orang yang hebat dan raihlah mimpimu yg pernah kau ceritakan ke kaa-san" ucap Kushina sebelum akhirnya ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Naruto menunduk dalam tangis tampak Aldesiant yg membunuh Kushina hendak pergi

"KAU PIKIR KAU BISA KABUR SETELAH APA YG TERLAH KAU LAKUKAN!". ucap Naruto dengan suara yg sangat ter tekan

Tiba tiba aura dari tubuh naruto meningkatdrastis dan sangat kuat membuat area sekitarnya retak ia pun menaruh tangannya di depan sambil menatap tajam kearah Aldesiant di telapak tangannya muncul sebuah lambang kontrak.

"Kontrak pertama lepaskan! dengan nama kontrak suci aku meminjam kekuatanmu, splaing Ray!" Ucap Naruto lalu muncul lingkaran sihir berdiameter 30 cm

Dari lingkaran sihir itu langsung menembakan cahaya terang yang langsung mengenai sayap Aldesiant dan membuatnya jatuh dan menciptakan ledakan besar dengan cepat Naruto melaju ke arah ledakan itu dantampak Aldesiant yang meraung di sana

"Sudah cukup! aku harus menghilangkan mu dari sini karna kmu mengganggu bumi. Kontrak ke dua terlepas! Durenalie ! Twice Regalion." ucap Naruto lalu muncul 2lingkaran sihir di atas Naruto.

Dengan cepat Aldesiant langsung menembakan cahaya ke arah Naruto. tiba tiba cahaya itu lenyap aebelum menyentuh Naruto tampak tangan kiri naruto menciptakan lingkaran sihir lain untuk menangkis serangan Aldesiant itu.

"Matilah!" ucap Naruto lalu dari lingkaran sihir di atas nya mengeluarkan 2 pedang yg mengeluarkan gelombang rusak yg kuat membuat tubuh Aldesiant itu terluka dan ketika 2 pedang itu menusuk Aldesiant itu langsing membuat tubuh Aldesiant itu hancur terpotong potong dan menghilang bersama kedua pedangnya.

Flashback off

Shimizu3story end

Ok

minna san terima kasih telah membaca fan fic ini tolong berikan like, review, dan follow agar saya dapat lebih bersemangat membuat cerita ok bye bye..

SHIMIZU3FREEZER LOG OUT


	2. gladium paladin Chapter 2 new school

The Glade PALADIN :: ::

HALLO minna san di chapter kedua telah hadir dan mari kita lanjut...

NARUTO:THE GLADIUM PALADIN

genre:Adventure,Romance,dan fantasy

PAIR: NarutoxOc.

BAB 2 ... NEW SCHOOL

Hari ini tampak Naruto bersama dengan ayahnya sedang mengendarai mobil menuju osaka dalam mobil tampak Naruto sedang termenung menatap luar jendela, Minato yg melihat naruto yg termenung hanya mendesah.

".hey kenapa kau begitu termenung begitu! ayolah! ini hari pertamamu disekolah barumu."ucap Minato yg masih menyetir mobil.

"untuk apa aku berada di sana?"Tanya Naruto serius.

"Apa kau membenci tou-sanmu ini karna seorang kontraktor karna kaa-san adalah Aldesiant hunter?"Tanya minato dengan agak sedih, Naruto hanya mendesah malas.

"Aku tidak membenci kalian hanya saja aku tidak maau ber urusan dengan para kontraktor lain, lagi pula disana aku hanya akan bertarung saja " Ujar Naruto Minato hanya tersenyum.

"tapi kau harus menyembunyikan identitasmu ok! lagi pula kurasa kalau kau akan menemukan hal yg indah"Ujar Minato .

Naruto dan Minato akhirnya sampai Krulieer Dalpash HighSchool kini Naruto sudah memakai seragam yg baru dan disana Naruto bersama Minato langsung pergi ke dalam namun tiba tiba ketika di depan gerbang Minato terhenti begitu juga Naruto.

"Ada apa tou-san?"Tanya Naruto

"Tou-san baru ingat kalau ada keperluan mendadak jadi apakah kamu bisa mencari ruangan guru berada?"Tanya Minato sedikit panik Naruto hanya mengangguk paham. Minato pun langsung pergi setelah itu

Naruto mendesah melihat tingkah laku Tou-sannya yang kelewat aneh ketika berada di sekolahnya ini ia hanya menggeleng mengusir pikiran buruk yang muncul di pikirannya. Naruto kembali mencari ruang guru seperti yang tertera di denah karna terlalu memperhatikan jalan al hasil dia menabrak seaeorang gadis dan membuat keduanya terjatuh.

"Ugh.. maaf kan aku aku tak sengaja "Ucap gadis itu.

Naruto hanya diam dan langsung berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu gadis itu, gadis itu pun merona larna melihat wajah Naruto , ia pun meraih tangan Naruto dan berdiri,

Tampa banyak omong naruto langsung pergi neninggalkan gadis itu yg masih beberapa lama akhirnya Naruto dapat menemukan ruang guru, ia nenarik nafas dalam dalam lalu langsung masuk membuat beberapa guru menatapnya.

"Anoo. saya Naruto Namikaze murid pindahan dari kyoto"Ucap Naruto sopan sambil membungkuk di depan pintu itu.

Tak lama datang seorang guru dengan rambut putih ber masker, tinggi. Datang mengjampiri Naruto Naruto yg melihat itu pun membingkuk, walau agak samar tampak pria o

itu tersenyum di balik maskernya, Naruto hanya menatap bingung.

"ah jadi kau Naruto aku Hatake Kakashi guru alkimia serta wali kelasmu akan ku abtar kau ke kelas mari ikut aku."ucap Kakashi .naruto pun mengangguk paham.

Naruto mengikuti Kakashi dari belakang ia menatap datar ke arah depan Kakashi yg melihat tingkah naruto kembali tersenyum di balik maskernya, Tak lama merka sampai di kelas XI-3C Kakshi pun mengetuk pintu dan langsung mendapatkan tanggapan dari dalam. Kakashi memberi isyarat ke Naruto agar masuk ketika di suruh. Naruto pun mengangguk.

"Baiklah murid murid kita kedatangan seorang murid baru! silakan Namikaze "ucap Kakashi .

Naruto pun masuk suasana kelas pun terasa sunyi namun beberapa detik kemudian para gadis mulai berbisik bisik Naruto pun mendapat tatapan iri dari beberapa laki laki, sedangkan Naruto sendiri hanya menampilkan wajah datar tak memperdulikan keadaan.

"Baik semuanya harap diam! Namikaze silakan."Intruksi dari Kakashi.

"Perkenalkan Namaku Naruto Namikaze aku pindahan dari SMA Kyoto Highschool mohon bantuannya " Ucap Naruto memperkenalkan diri. Para murid tiba tiba Hening.

" Apa!"Teriak murid murid dalam kelas tak percaya seorang murid pindahan dari sma biasa dapat di terima di sekolah ini.

"Semua harap tenang bila kalian tidak percaya bisa ditanyakan ke Namikaze, Namikaze silakan duduk di kursi yg masih kosong"Ucap Kakashi ,Naruto hanya menggangguk. tampak murid sebangkunya menyapanya naruto pun mengangguk.

"perkenalkan aku Zawshe Maldera " ucapnya

"aku Naruto namikaze"balas Naruto

Pelajaran pun di mulai tampak beberapa laki laki terus memperhatikan Naruto sedangkan Naruto sendiri hanya menatap keluar jendela walau begitu ia dapat mendengarkan pelajaran itu ia tau rasanya aneh bagi seorang pelajar sma biasa pindah ke sma khusus seperti Klurieel Dalpash HighSchool namun ia tak begitu memperdulikannya karna dia juga istimewa.

"Baiklah karna ada murid baru kurasa aku akan sedikit mengulang pelajaran, baiklah dimulai dari Aldesiant yg merupakan perwujudan roh, Aldesiant memiliki 11 tingkatan yg paling rendah adalah tingkat 11 karan tergolong sangat lemah seperti lion butterfly, dan tingkatan itu diwakili ole 3 wakil yaitu tingkat rendah urutan 8-11, tingkat menengah yaitu dari tingkatan 4-7, dan yang terakhir tingkat tinggi yaitu dari 1-3 Untuk tingkatan pertama merupakan leluhur dari Aldesiant yg lain bisa di bilang keturunan awal dari seluruh Aldesiant seperti leluhur para Wyvern yaitu Kalaleir Wyvern "

"Dan untuk tingkatan 4,3,2 merupakan evolusi dari tingkatan 5 namun ada beberapa Aldesiant yg merupakan Aldesiant yg bukan evolusi seperti Dramedex yg berwujud ular raksasa dengan diri seperti landak di sekitar kepalanya yg tergolong tingkat 4"

Pelajaran pun usai, Naruto menghela nafas lega tak lama beberapa gadis datang meng hampirinya Naruto hanya diam tak berkata menunggu gadis itu .

"Hey Namikaze bagai mana kau bisa masuk sma ini padahal kamu pindahan dari sma biasa" tanya gadia itu membuat Naruto menatap bosan, Ia pun berdiri lalu nenatap gadis itu.

"Akupun tak tau"Ucap Naruto santai lalu meninggal gadis gadis yg kebingungan. Di loridor tampak Naruto berjalan santai melewati orang orang .

Naruto berniat membuka denah yg di berikan namun ketika dia meraba kantungnya ia baru sadar kalau denahnya ter tinggal di kelas namun karna ia malas berurusan lagi dengan pertanyaan sam seperti tadi ia memilih untuk sekedar berkeliling di sekolah yg cukup luas ini

Tanpa peduli apa yang akan terjadi Naruto terus berjalan hingga ia sampai ke sebuah taman yg lumayan luas untuk ukuran taman matanya tertuju pada sebuah kursi santai, ia pun memilih untuk duduk bersantai, lalu ia mengeluarkan sebutir permen dan memakannya, bebrapa saat dia sadar kalau dia ter seaat.

"Ohya.. aku tersesat ya..."Ucap Naruto tampa khawatir akan apa yang terjadi

Hingga matanya tertuju pada surai rambut coklat panjang , lebih tepatnya seorang gadis yg sedang berusaha memperhatikan seekor Aldesiant kelas kecil ketika tangannya hendak menyentuh Aldesiant itu tiba tiba Naruto langsung melesat menghentikan gadis itu dan membuat gadia itu kaget.

"Apa yg kau lakukan?"Tanya Gadis itu sambil menatap Naruto.

"Apakah kau bodoh?"Tanya Naruto datar membuat gadis itu kesal.

"Apa kau tau kalau itu Aldesiant tingkat 10 yg memiliki racun pasif?"tanya Naruto

"Te-tentu aku tau a-aku hanya ingin mencoba mengetes tingkat racun di Aldesiant ini" Ucap gadis itu tak mau kalah.

"Mengetes?"Beo Naruto

"Asal kau tau aku ini meripakan ketua osis di sekolah ini jadi jangan anggap aku bodoh"Ucap gadis itu sombong. tiba tiba sebuah ide muncul di kepala Naruto

"Jadi kau bisa di andalkan?" Tanya Naruto gadis itu mengangguk

"hmm.. kalau begitu bisa kau antarkan aku ke kelas XI-3c"Tanya Naruto santai membuat gadis itu bertambah kesal.

'Apa apaan cowok ini tadi dia menghinaku sekarang dengan berani meminta tolong ke orang yg dia hina tadi!'batin gadis itu kesal.

"kenapa aku. harus menolong orang sepertimu "tanya gadis itu.

"bukankah seorang ketua osis harusnya membantu murid yg lain sebagai reputasimu"Jawab Naruto membuat gadis itu terdiam.

Karna sudah tak bisa melawan kata kata Naruto sang ketua osis itu pun mengantarkan Naruto ke kelasnya, sebentar lagi akan bell masum, Naruto terus mengikuti Sang ketua hingga akhirnya sampai di kelasXI-3c sebelum Naruto hendak masuk gadis itu memanggilnya

"kalau boleh tau siapa namamu aku Haruna Kamisaki" tanyanya demi melindungi harga diri sebagai ke tua osis di depan umum karena Naruto adalah murid baru

"Naruto Namikaze" jawab nya santai membuat urat haruna berdenyut kesal

Taklama bell masuk pun berbunyi murid murid pun mulai memasuki kelasnya masing masing di tempat Haruna tampak ia melihat tangan yg tadi di genggam oleh Naruto tiba tiba saja wajah nya merona ia pun menggeleng.

"Tidak! tidak mungkin aku suka dengan laki laki itu." ucap Haruna "kau kenapa Haruna mukamu merah"ujar salah satu teman Haruna yg khawatir Harunq hanya menggeleng.

Bell sekolah pun berbunyi semua murid pun mulai mengakhiri kegiatan mereka dengan mengemasi barang, Naruto yg sedang bergegas pulang terhenti karna sebuah panggilan masuk ia pun mengangkatnya.

"moshi moshi.. Naru ini aku Tou san maaf kalau aku telat memberitahu tapi aku tidak bisa pergi ke sana karna aku pasti akan di ajak oleh guru guru senior karna aku dulu guru di situ dan banyak guru wanita yg suka padaku jadi aku akan mengawasimu dari jauh."Jelas Minato dari telpon

"Ya sudah aku juga tak terlalu mempedulikannya karna aku juga memiliki hal yg buruk karna wajahku yg mirip sepertimu."jawab Naruto , Minato yg mendengar itu pun terharu

"Jadi apakah kau memiliki teman?"Tanya Minato

"Sudah!"Jawab Naruto

"Baguslah! dan makin lama sifatmu seperti kaa-san"Ucap Minato yg langsubg mematikan telponnya.

"mirip... seperti kaa-san.. ya!"gumam Naruto

Sekarang Naruto berada di depan asrama yg besar dengan 7tingkat setahunya ia berada di kamar 448 di lantai 3 ia pun mulai bergegas menuju kamarnya ia bersyukur karna tou san nya memberikan kamar tunggal jadi dia bisa lebih leluasa. sesampai di kamarnya Naruto langsung membaringkan diri di kasur dengan nyaman ia mengambil smartphonenya lalu menyetel lagu, lagu kesukaan ibunya dan tak lama ia pun tertidur.

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto terbangun dari tidur karna panggilan makan malam ia pun bergegas mengganti pakaian dan turun ke dapur asrama. kini dia mengenakan pakaian kaos oblong dan celana hitam panjang , ketika Naruto membuka pintu tampak tetangganya juga keluar.

"jadi kau tetanggaku ya. salam kenal aku Kiba Inuzuka, dan du sebelah sana adalah Hyuuga Neji " ucap Kiba memperkenalkan diri

"aku Naruto Namikaze salam kenal"balas Naruto

Mereka berdua pun pergi tampak naruto masih bersikap dingin karana belum ingin bersosialisasi dengan kebanyakan orang di sekitarnya, sesampai di dapur Naruto langsung mebgambil makan malam dan duduk di bangku yg sepi sambil berharap tak ada menggangggu

Tak lama datanglah maldera yg sedang mencari tempat duduk yg kosong dan menuju Naruto karna bangkunya kosong.

"Maaf Naruto boleh aku duduk di sini" tanya Maldera.

"tentu"Jawab Naruto sambil sedikit bergeser Maldera pun tersenyum

"Kau murid pindahan cukup hebat bisa mendekati ketua osis sampai ia mengantarmu ke kelas."ucap Maldera.

"hm... Memang ada yg salah? "tanya Naruto bingung.

"Hahahah kau polos juga yaa. yg kami ketahui kalau ketua osis terkenal kejam dengan para siawa laki laki, Klo boleh tanya apa kau udah melakukan kontrak dengan Aldesiant?"Tanya Maldera.

"Aku sudah punya nama nya Durenalie" ucap Naruto

"Kalau aku varsha yaitu monster anjing bekepala dua, dan perlu kau tau ketua osis kita telah menjalin kontrak dengan Aldesiant tingkat 3 dan satu satunya murid yg memiliki Aldesiant tingkat tinggi" Ujar Maldera

Ketika asik mengobrol tiba tiba alaram bel berbuni membuat para murid berlari mendekati speaker. Naruto yg bingung hanya tetap duduk dan Maldera pun ikut mendekati speaker,.

"Harap para murid untuk tenang dikarnakan ada Aldesiant tingkat 5 disini dan di mohon agar tidak keluar dari area ini Diminta kepada Haruna kamisaki dan bella zalweys agar dapat melawan monster itu." Intruksi dari wali asrama.

Diluar tampak Aldesiant tingkat 5 yaitu millier yaitu sejenis kelabang raksasa yg menyemburkan racun tampak Naruto terus memperhatikan gerakan Haruna tampak Haruna dab Bella sudah melepas kontrak mereka, dilihat kontrak Haruna menciptakan sebuah pedang dua tangan dan Bella sebuah pedang reaper.

"Kita harus menyelelesaikan ini dengan cepat"ucap Haruna ,bella hanya mengangguk

Dengan cepat mereka berdua melesat secara zig zag membuat penglihatan Aldesiant itu pusing ,dengan cepat Bella melompat dan melkukan tebasan bertubi tubi di kepalanya membuat mata kirinya hancur tanpa di sadari salaah satu kaki Aldesiant itu mengarah ke Bella namun bella dapat mengatasinya dengan menebas kaki yg mengarah kepadanya sampai putus

Tanpa buang buang waktu Haruna dengan cepat menebas kaki kaki kelabang di bagian kiri membuat sang Aldesiant itu terjatuh ke samping sebelum jatuh Aldesiant itu tetlebih dulu menyemburkan racun karena terlambat menghindar akhirnya bahu Bella terkena cairan itu dan melepuh dengan cepat Haruna membawa Bella pergi ke tempat guru guru.

"Tolong rawat dia aku akan melawan Aldesiant itu " ucap Haruna serius

Tampak kaki kaki Aldesiant itu dapat beregenerasi,, Haruna yg melihat itu langsung mengarahkan pedangnya ke depan sambil menggengam pedangnya dengan erat.

"dengan kontrak yg tlah kubuat aku memberikan apa yg ku punya dan kau memberikan apa yg kau punya dengan ini aku melepas kontrak ke 4 Double Edge!" Ucap.

Haruna tiba tiba seluruh tubuhnya mengeluarkan sengatan listrik dan langsung menghilang dan muncul di depan aldesiant itu dan melakukan serangan bertubi tubi sampai tubuh aldesiant itu terbelah menjadi 4 bagian.

Disisi lain tampak Naruto sedikit tertarik dengan kemampuan ketua osia juga karna sifat dan cara bertanggap nya Naruto mengira kalau wanita ini melawan hanya berdasarkan kekuatan namun ternyata ia penuh dengan strategi.

Freeezzzzzz3storyend

Bagai mana minna san apakah ini cerita ini seru? kalau memang tolong berikan RnR serta follow dan favorite. Satu lagi bagi yg mem baca terima kasih telah mau membaca cerita abal abalan ini. thanks...dan untuk pertanyaan masalah cerita ini harap review di bawah Ok bye bye...

SHIMARU3FREEEZER LOG OUT


	3. Chapter 3

::THE GLADIUM PALADIN::...

Ekhem...saya selaku author yg newbie ini mohon maaf karena banyak typo yg bertebaran, untuk sekedar pemberitahuan kalau disini author menggunakan handphone untuk ngetik dikarnakan laptop ane rusak keyboardnya jadi Sekali lagi minta maaf minna san...!

::NARUTO::THE GLADIUM PALADIN:F

Disclamer:masashi kishimoto

Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, and All.

Pair:NaruxOc

Chapter 3... New Battle... and Love

Sudah 1 minggu Naruto berada di Klurieel dan seminggu pula Naruto merasa kehidupan yg berbeda, Banyak orang yg menganggap Naruto seorang berbeda atau lebih tepatnya lemah, bagi mereka Naruto hanya seorang yang beruntung karna dapat di terima di sekolah ini,. Akhir akhir ini juga Naruto Memperhatikan Haruna jikalau ia bertemu dengannya namun tentu saja haruna mengetahui kalau ia sedang di perhatikan oleh Naruto, terkadang ia menjadi salah tingkah karna terlalu lama di perhatikan oleh Naruto.

Sore ini lebih tepatnya sepulang sekolah tampak Haruna sedang melakukan patroli bergilir, Dipikirannya tiba tiba terlintas tentang Naruto yg membuat wajahnya langsung memerah ia pun menggeleng keras sambil memegang kepalanya sendiri.

"Mustahil!Mustahil! gk mungkin aku bisa menyukai pria aneh itu!" Batin Haruna sambil melakukan nafas yg panjang.

Ditempat lain di kamar Naruto, ia sedang melihat keluar jendela matanya tampak seperti sedang mengawasi sesuatu. Sebenarnya kemarin Naruto melihat kalau ada sesosok Aldesiant liar yg terlihat berkeliaran di sekitar pinggir hutan dan kadang melukai orang yg lewat jujur, Naruto paling benci dengan Aldesiant liar, dan kali ini ia tak kan segan segan kalau dalam masalah seperti ini.

Aldesiant yg Naruto incar pun muncul sesuai rencananya. Naruto langsung memakai jaket hitam bertudung, lalu pergi ke luar ia sudah mengenal Aldesiant yg akan di lawan yaitu Syrkle sesosok monster sejenis laba Laba yg bisa menipulasi gelap. Di tempat Haruna ia juga tampak merasakan hawa keberadaan Aldesiant liar langsung mencari tau asal hawa Aldesiant itu.

"Tak ada mangsa yg dapat lolos dariku, sepertinya lebih dari satu Aldesiant ! hmm mungkin cukup untuk pemanasan"Ucap Naruto sambil terus berjalan ke arah hutan.

Hingga akhirnya Naruto sampai di dekat tempat Aldesiant itu berada. Baeuto merasakan Hawa Aldesiant yang cukup kuat ia dapat merasakan tekanan Aldesiant tingkat 6 Syrke ,ia pun tersenyum.

"Ada 3 rupanya kalau begitu untuk Durenalie cukup! . Berjalan bersama kontrak kita. melepas amarah yg kau tahan lewat kontrak kita lepaslah kontrak pertama! Meladium kyrle" ucap Naruto seiring tubuhnya mengeluarkan aura Aldesiant yg memancing Syrke mendekat.

Dari depannya terciptalah sebuah pedang katana dengan corak meliuk liuk di bilah pedang katana itu. Tak menunggu lama akhirnya Syrke pun muncul. Tampak tiga Syrke di depan Naruto sedangkan dari kejauhan tampak Haruna terkaget melihat seorang pemuda bertudung melawan 3 Syrke berniat membantu namun ia sadar kalau pemuda itu sudah melepas kontraknya.

"Apa apaan pemuda itu? apa dia berniat bunuh diri dengan melawan 3 Syrke sendirian!" Ucap Haruna.

Tanpa aba aba, kedua Syrke langsung melesat kearah Naruto dari depan dan samping kiri, dengan cepat Naruto melesat ke depan dan langsung bersiap menghunuskan pedangnya disaat bersamaan Syrke1 juga menyiapkan cakarannya. Dengan gerak cepat naruto dapat menebas salah satu kaki Syrke1 dan dari belakang Syrke2 langsung melaju ke arah naruto juga Syrke3 yg menembakan cairan perusak ke arah Naruto.

'kalau begini aku tak bisa melakukan apa apa!'batin Naruto

"Kontrak ke 4! Onculus partsm!" Ucap Naruto

Setelah mengatakan itu terciptalah sebuah pusaran angin yg menangkis serangan Syrke32 dan membuat keduanya terpelanting ke belakang. Sedangkan dari jauh tampak Haruna berdecak kagum melihat kemampuan pemuda itu. Tampa Basa basi Naruto langsung mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Syrke1, namun tak di duga dari mulut Syrke1 mengeluarkan cairan perusak. Naruto yg dari awal sudah berantisipasi langsung menunduk cepat dan langsung menebas kaki Syrke1 lalu menusuk Syrke1 sampai ke inti kehidupannya. Disisilain Syrke23 kembali bangkit naruto yg melihat itu hanya mendesah.

"Berilah aku kekuatan wahai Diaboroz ! kontrak ke 2 Galanium Salvix"Ucap Naruto lalu melempar pedang Meladium ke Syrke2 yg langsung membuatnya terjatuh kembali.

Tiba tiba di tangan kiri terciptalah pedang dua tangan yaitu Galanium berwarna biru tua dengan corak emas. Tak mau waktu terbuang Naruto langsung melesat ke Syrke3 bersamaan dengan itu tampak Syrke3 yg melakukan sihir , lalu dari depan Syrke3 muncul diagram segi lima. Naruto yg melihat itu tidak tinggal diam dengan cepat ia menggigit ibu jari sampai mengeluarkan darah dan mengalir di pedangnya lalu merapal mantra dengan cepat. pedang itu langsung menyerap darah naruto dan mengeluarkan aura merah. Sesaat kemudian dari diagram segi lima itu mengeluarkan bola bola hitam yg menembak secara acak dan membuat kerusakan di area sekitar

"Serahkan dirimu pada tuhan! Aldesiant" Ucap Naruto sambil menebas bola bola yg mengarah padanya.

Dengan cepat naruto menebaskan pedangnya menghasilkan tebasan berwarna merah dan langsung meledak saat mengenai Syrke3, pedang galanium pun tampak Syrke2 kembali bangkit dengan pedang katana di kepalanya Naruto yg melihat itu hanya menatap datar.

"Dengan ini aku menyatakan keadilan melalaui kontrak kita. musnah lah bersamanya kontrak 1 selesai!" ucap Naruto.

Katana itu pun ber cahaya dan langsung meledak dan menghilang bersama Syrke2. disisi lain Haruna yg penasaran dengan pemuda bertudung itu pun, memilih untuk mendekati pemuda itu. Tampak langit mulai gelap dan bell makan pun berbunyi Haruna hanya mendesah lalu melihat kembali ternyata pemuda itu sudah hilang. tapi dia ingat tanda di jaket pemuda itu.

Di kamar tampak Naruto sedang mengganti bajunya ia lihat bahwa jaket yg dia gunakan tadi sedikit kotor ia hanya menatap bosan lalu mengambil detergen.

"Mungkin Kiba mau menolongku " Ucap Naruto. lalu pergi.

bersamaan ketika keluar kamar Naruto langsung meminta tolong ke kiba, dan kiba pun mengangguk paham. Makan malam pun berakhir tampak di kamar Haruna ia belum bisa tidur karna memikirkan pemuda yg nenurutnya keren itu, sampai sampai dia ingin berteriak kesenangan.

"Haah pria itu keren sekali mengalah kan 3 Syrke! hm... tak mungkin si murid pindahan itu yg melakukan itu ahahaha... " Ucap Haruna sambil mengeliat di kasur sambil meremehkan Naruto yg dikira bukanlah pembunuh 3 Syrke itu.

Pagi ini tampak Naruto baru terbangun dari tidurnya seperti biasa dia telah melakukan ritual pagi seperti biasa. Ia pun berangkat sekolah bersama Kiba karna Naruto sendiri seperti di paksa melalui tatapan Kiba seakan berkata "kau harus balas budi" begitulah tatapan serta senyum sadis Kiba di mata Naruto.

"Hey Naruto jaketmu nanti siang pas istirahat dapat kau ambil" Ucap Kiba Naruto hanya mengangguk paham

Ketika kelas dimulai seperti biasa para murid cowok memberikan tatapan remeh tapi Naruto hanya mengabaikannya. sekarang pelajaran Kakashi-sensei tampak naruto begitu memperhatikan karena Kakashi adalah murid tou-sannya dan membuat naruto di perlakukan dengan aneh oleh Kakashi

Bell istirahat pun berbunyi tampak Kiba yg sekelas dengan Haruna mengeluarkan jaket Naruto yg dicuci olehnya. Haruna yg tadinya asik mengobrol dengan para gadis terdiam melihat jaket yg dikeluarkan oleh Kiba.

'jaket itu pasti milik pemuda kemarin! apakah itu milik Kiba?' Batin Haruna teman teman Haruna yg melihat tingkahnya itu pun hanya menatap bingung.

"Haruna apakah kau baik baik saja? " tanya salah satu teman Haruna khawatir.

"Ah maaf teman teman aku ada urusan mendadak! ." ucap Haruna.

"ya tidak apa apa kok! ". balas teman temannya Haruna pun tersenyum lalu mengangguk lalu melihat kearah Kiba yg sudah keluar kelas Haruna pun mempercepat langkah kakinya membuat orang orang menatap aneh karna tingkah ketua osis mereka.

Awalnya Haruna hendak menanyai Kiba secara langsung namun hatinya mengatakan untuk mengikuti kiba. hingga dimana saatnya serasa jantung Haruna mau keluar karna melihat Naruto yg ingin menerima jaket itu. Kepala Haruna serasa kosong , jantungnya serasa berhenti seperti itulah perasaan Haruna sekarang.

'Mustahil! mustahil!... gk mungkin dia yg melakukannya! !. .. ah! mungkin saja dia disuruh lagi oleh orang lain!' Batin Haruna menolak kenyataan yg ada di depannya.

"mungkin akan ku tanyakan langsung saja" gumam Haruna. Kiba pun pergi Haruna menarik napas dalam dalam dan berjalan ke Naruto, Naruto yg melihat itu hanya mebatap bingung.

"Ekhem... Naruto Namikaze bo-boleh aku bertanya.? " tanya Haruna yg terlihat gugup nqmun tertutupi oleh wajah tegas namun Naruto dapat menyadarinya.

"Tentu! tak masalah ada apa?" balas Naruto

"A-apakah.. J-.. ja...ket itu mi...likmu" Tanya Haruna dengan susah payah.

"ya! ini milikku."jawab Naruto

Bagai jutaan petir yg menyambar tubuh Haruna , setelah mengetahui jawaban itu ia masih belum percaya dan kembali mengingkari kenyataan.

"I ini mustahil!"gumam Haruna lalu menarik Naruto ke tempat sepi membuat banyak murid heran dan bingung, ketika naruto hendak mengajukan pertanyaan , ia sudah di dahului oleh Haruna.

"Apakah kamu yg nmengalahkan 3 Syrke itu ! " teriak Haruna membuat Naruto sedikit kaget.

"Jadi kau melihatku sore itu! "jawab naruto, Haruna pun jatuh berlutut.

"kau tidak apa apa " tanya Naruto

"Ha..ha..ha.. berakhir sudah kenyataan ini aku tidak sanggup, kenapa harus seperti ini wahai kenyataan"gumam Haruna tak jelas membuat naruto bingung sendiri.

Haruna benar benar terpukul akab kejadian itu rasa kagumnya digantikan oleh rasa tak percaya kini ia berdiri dihadapan kedua rasa itu, Haruna pun menatap wajah Naruto dengan seksama. Tampak mata biru bak lautan bertemu dengan mata hitam.

'e-eh kenapa ini? kenapa jantungku berdetak kencang? kenapa tubuhku memanas.' batin Haruna bungung.

"Cantik" Gumam naruto tampa sadar karna terlalu memperhatikan Haruna.

"E-eh!"Haruna semakin memanas jantungnya semakin berdetak kencang wajahnya pun bertambah merah.

Naruto begitu terpana begitu juga dengan Haruna, namun Haruna belum mengakuinya. namun perasaannya tak bisa mengelak ia masih belum bisa melepas pandangan dari mata Naruto. dia seakan terhipnotis oleh wajah Naruto , Tiba tiba bell masuk pun berbunyi membangunkan mereka dari lamunan.

"ah sudah masuk ya.." ucap Haruna yg langsung pergi begitu saja, tanpa menyangkal apa yg terjadi.

sedangkan naruto hanya tersenyum manis. senyum yg belum pernah ia tunjukan salain ibunya dan kali ini pertama kali dia tersenyum untuk seorang wanita dengan tulus.

"Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta."Ucap Naruto lalu pergi ke kelasnya

Disisi lain Haruna terus memegangi dadabya yg terus berdetak kencang dan sampai sekarang belum berhenti perasaan hangat yg tiba tiba muncul membuat ia bergidik sendiri, ketika ia duduk seorang gadis sahabatnya yaitu Hyuuga Hinata pun khawatir.

"Haruna apa kau baik baik saja?" tanya Hinata. Haruna hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum membuat Hinata lega.

'Perasaan apa ini sebenarnya? ' batin Haruna sambil terus memegang dadanya yg masih berdetak kencang.

T B C...

gimana minna san chapter kali ini? apakah seru? baiklah kali ini saya mendapat argumen dari pembacaku yaitu namikaze aho -san.. Saya benar benar minta maad karna vanyak kekurangan di fanfic tion ini karna saya menulis di hp jadi kurang efektif jadi mohon di maklumi dan saya akan menambahkan pair yg terdiri dari berikut dan ditentukan oleh reader sendiri ok!

Sakura x? ?xSasuke

Hinatax? ?xKiba

Inox? ?xshino

mungkin segitu dulu karakter yg saya ajukan reader dapat memilih sesuai yg tertera seperti Sakura x shino! atau kalian pengen mengajukan pair lain silakan . Dan pasti silakan review, follow dan favorite ya... bye bye...

SHIMARU3FREEEEZEEER... LOG OUT


	4. Chapter 4

::NARUTO THE GLADIUM PALADIN::

Hello minna-san sebelumnya jika ada yg bertanya kenapa chara Naruto hanya dikitv munculnya Neji pun hanya sekedar di sebut saja. dikarenakan saya belum bisa memasukan banyak tokoh di fanfic ini gomen kalau ada yg kurang puas dengan pemasukan chara di fanfiction ini.

,...:::::NARUTO THE GLADIUM PALADIN::::...

Disclamer :Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Romance, Dll.

Warning: Typo bertebaran, Kesalahan tanda baca, Dan banyak lagi

Chapter 4... A Problem.. .

Hari hari setelah hari kemarin benar benar membuat Naruto sering termenung, berbeda dengan Haruna yg benar benar tak mengakui kenyataan, kalau dia bertemu dengan Naruto secara otomatis Haruna selalu menjauh walau ia terkadang ingin bertemu dengan Naruto. akhirnya Naruto jarang sekali bertemu dengan Haruna di hari hari ini.

Tampak naruto termenung menatap keluar jendela ia mendesah nafas berat kalau ingin jujur ia ingin langsung menyerang Haruna namun itu hanya fantasynya saja. (Oh.. kenapa Naruto kenapa jadi hentai) lupakan yang ini. Kini matanya sedang memperhatikan luna yg sedang mengobrol bersama teman gadisnya di taman depan sekolah. Naruto tampak masih berwajah datar.

"Kenapa dia menghindariku?" Gumam Naruto.

Bell masuk pun berbunyi Haruna pun bergegas pergi ke kelas, ia pun menatap ke gedung sekolah dan matanya langsung mendapati ia sedang di tatap oleh Naruto secara alami ia langsung merona dan menunduk Naruto yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh, Haruna pun langsung berlari masuk ke di kelas Haruna langsung duduk di meja dan menghempaskan kepalanya ke meja .

"Apa apaan dia itu"Ucap Haruna risih sambil memikirkan kejadian di hari yang lalu ketika ia mendengar kalau ia di sebut cantik oleh Naruto dan lagi lagi ia merona.

"Hey apakah kau tau murid yg bernama Namikaze Naruto itu? " tanya seorang murid ke murid lainnya. Haruna yg mendengar orang itu menyebutkan nama Naruto langsung mendengarkan percakapan.

"Ya katanya dia adalah murid pindahan dari SMA biasa katanya sih dia pengecut." ucapnya dan murid lainnya hanya tertawa mengejek.

Haruna yg mendengar itu entah kenapa memanas namun ia mencoba menahannya. ia menjadi ragu kalau Naruto lah yg mengalahkan 3Syrke itu. Murid itu terus berbincang soal Naruto dan, Haruna terus mendengarkan semua gosip tentang Naruto, Hingga muncullah pikiran kalau ia harus memastikan sendiri kalau Naruto telah mengalahkan 3 Syrke jaket itu sudah menjadi bukti dia juga sudah mengaku terus terang.

"Apa aku harus membuktikannya? tapi apa yang akan dia lakukan jika aku menantangnya ? tapi aku kan sedang menghindarinya? " Ucap Haruna yg masih diantara percaya dan ragu.

"Sepertinya aku memang harus melakukannya, mungkin sepulang sekolah nanti. " Ucap Haruna yg kini yakin dengan pilihannya untuk melakukannya.

Dikelas tempat Naruto terlihat ia sedang belajar namun jika di perhatikan ia sedang menggambar diagram sihir berbentuk segi delapan yg berguna sebagai penglihatan ke tiganya, ia akan menempelkan kertas itu di kelas Haruna.

"menunggu kejadian, mengulang kenyataan! mata ke3 Eye slight"Ucap Naruto diagram itu pun sedikit bersinar, guru pun melihat naruto menjadi heran.

"Naruto apakah kau memperhatikan pelajaranku? " tanya guru itu Naruto yg sadar kalau ia di panggil langsung berdiri.

"Maaf aku tadi malam kurang tidur maaf" Ucap Naruto sambil membungkuk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu silakan kembali duduk." suruh guru itu,. Naruto pun duduk.

Para murid pria hanya menatap remeh namun Naruto tak menanggapinya. ia hanya menghela nafas. Sambil menunggu Bell istirahat ia mencoba untuk membuat beberapa diagram sihir lagi. hingga Bell istirahat pun akhirnya pun langsung bergegas menuju kelas Haruna. Sesampai di kelas Haruna, Naruto melihat Kiba yg menuju ke kantin, ia punpergi ke wc terdekat dan langsung masuk, ia berniat mengambil wujud milik Kiba.

"Wujud yg tak tentu, Awal kembalinya kehidupan. Scarlet Illusion"Ucap Naruto yg langsung berbah menjadi Kiba.

Naruto pun keluar kamar mandi dengan wujud Kiba lalu bergegas kembali ke kelas Haruna. ia tampak sering disapa oleh beberapa wanita di kelas itu, dan ia tau kalau Kiba memiliki beberapa fans. Ia pun melangkah ke bangku Haruna. Tampak Haruna yg baru pergi bersama teman temannya. Dengan cepat, disaat yg lain tak melihat, Naruto langsung menempelkan kertas diagram itu lalu tampak ketika diagram itu di tempel, Langsung menjadi pun kembali ke wc dan mengubah wujudnya seperti semula.

"Entah kenapa aku jadi penasaran terhadapmu Haruna!" Gumam Naruto sambil berjalan pergi.

Bell pun berbunyi kembali menandakan bahwa mereka harus masuk ke kelas. Haruna yg kini sudah masuk ke kelas langsung duduk tapi entah kenapa dia merasakan hal aneh, seperti sedang di perhatikan. Disisi lain tampak Naruto mulai berkeringat dingin ia mengira kalau Haruna mungkin tau tentang diagram yg dia buat.

'Sekarang aku malah menjadi stalker?'Batin Naruto sedih, sambil mengasihani dirinya sendiri.

Di tempat Haruna tampak ia sedang mencari tau hal yg menjanggal. tiba tiba sebuah ide untuk mengeluarkan hawa Aldesiant yg menusuk, yang berguna untuk merusak sihir di area sekitar ketika ia hendak mengeluarkan aura itu tampak guru pun masuk membuat rencana Haruna di batalkan. Di tempat Naruto tampak ia sedang menahan tawa lewat wajah datarnya, ia mengira kalau Haruna akan berhasil tapi malah sebaliknya karna guru sudah masuk.

Bell pulang berbunyi Naruto tak menyangka kalau setelah pulang Haruna telah melupakan keganjallannya yg membuat ia tenang, entah kenapa Naruto merasa sudah puas dengan kejadian tadi langsung mematikan sihir itu. Di tempat Haruna ia sedang merapihkan meja sambil membayangkan jika ia mempermalukan Naruto lewat kekalahannya, tiba tiba tertegun melihat kertas sihir yg baru saja di nonaktifkan ia yg melihat itu langsung mengambil kertas dengan diagram sihir itu. Haruna memperhatikqn pola diagram itu, perlahan wajahnya berubah menjadi wajah kesal karna ia baru sadar kalau dia dari tadi sedang di amati.

"Dasar stalker." Ucap Haruna sambil merobek robek kertas itu.

Tak lama ia mulai ingat kalau dia harus memastikan tentang Naruto, kalau bukan karna gosip tidak jelas itu, mungkin ia akan langsung bersantai di kamar. Tak mau membuang waktu Haruna langsung pergi menuju kelas Naruto dengan terburu buru. Di sekolah kelihatan bahwa para murid sudah banyak meninggalkan sekolah, ketika Haruna sampai di kelas Naruto ia hanya mendapati kelas yg kosong Ia pun mendesah.

"Haaah dia tak ada mungkin karena aku terlalu memperdulikan diagram tadi... haah." ucap Haruna lemas ketika ia ingin pergi ia melihat tokoh tak asing yaitu orang yg sedang di cari.

Tanpa basa basi ia langsung pergi ke tempat Naruto berada yaitu taman dekat lapangan. di tempat itu juga tampak seorang gadis berambut lavender sedang memperhatikan Naruto dari balik pohon sakura. jika di perhatikan gadis itu sedang jatuh cinta terhadap Naruto, sedangkan yg diawasi memang sudah mengetahui keberadaan gadis itu hanya mendesah lalu berdiri, membuat gadis itu kaget. ia pun melangkah mendekati gadis itu. Sang gadis mulqi merasakan dadanya yg berdetak kencang antara takut dan malu. Tiba tiba naruto berhenti , sang gadis mendesah lega.

"Yo". ucap Naruto yg ternyata sudah berada di belakang gadia itu sambil memegang bahu gadis itu.

Sang gadis yg merasakan ia sedang di sentuh oleh pria yg ia sukai langsung mendadak menggigil. Karna belum siap menerima kehadiran Naruto langsung berteriak kencang membuat Naruto sendiri kaget. Sang gadis berjalan mundur ia berniat berlari namun ketika ia hendak berdiri ia tersandung dan tak dapat menjaga keseimbangan ia hanya dapat memjamkan matanya, secara reflek Naruto langsung meraih pinggul gadis itu dengan tangan kanan agar tak jatuh.

"Eh..?" Gadis itu bingung karna ia tak merasakan sakit malahan hangat di pinggulnya.

Naruto langsung menarik pinggang gadis itu agar tak kembali terjatuh hingga menempel di dadanya, sedangkan sang gadis hanya dapat merona dan ia tak dapat berkata kata, jantungnya berdengup kencang, wajahnya merah merona, ia tak berani melihat wajah Naruto. sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap bingung.

"Kau tidak apa apa?" Tanya Naruto sambil melepaskan tangannya dari pinggul sang gadis. sang gadis hanya mengangguk.

"Siapa namamu aku Naruto Namikaze" Ucap Naruto.

"Aa-aku na-na-namaku Hyu-Hyuga Hinata" ucap Hinata dengan malu.

Naruto yg merasa gadis ini hampir sama dengan Haruna pun tersenyum, Hinata yg melihat senyuman Naruto itu langsung memerah seperti tomat. dari kejauhan tampak Haruna yg melihat Naruto bersama gadis manis yg sedang tertunduk langsung mengeluarkan aura gelap di sekitarnya. Naruto yg merasakan aura gelap itu hanya merasa heran. Ketika Haruna mendekat Hinata yg merasakan aura gelap pun malah mundur hingga di belakang ini. Tak lama Haruna mulai sadar apa yg di lakukan langsung memperbaiki auranya.

"A-Ada apa Ke-ketua osis?"

"Ada apa Haruna?" tanya Naruto.

"Naruto Namikaze aku ada urusan denganmu"Ucap Haruna membuat Naruto bingung begitu juga Hinata.

Tanpa berkata Haruna langsung menarik Naruto pergi ke dan tak mempedulikan Hinata yg menatap heran ke arahnya. Hinata yg merasa curiga dengan ketua osisnya memilih untuk mengikuti dari belakang. Akhirnya Naruto dan Haruna berhenti di dekat hutan sebelah dapur asrama. Naruto pun jadi bingung sendiri.

"Kontrak pertama lepas!" Ucap Haruna tiba tiba, yang langsung melwpas kontraknya.

"Kau sebenarnya ingin apa?" tanya Naruto heran. Tiba tiba Haruna nenghunuskan pedangnya di sebelah leher Naruto.

"Aku ingin kau membuktikan kalau kau memang yg mengalahkan 3 Syrke itu jika benar berarti kau dapat mengimbangiku." ucap Haruna tegas.

Dari jauh tampak hinata yg kaget karna tiba tiba Haruna mengancungkan pedangnya ke leher Naruto , dan itu membuatnya begitu khawatir. Naruto menatap datar lalu dengan dua jari ia menjauhkan pedang itu dari lehernya perlahan, Haruna pun ikut menjauhkan pedangnya dari Naruto.

"kenapa aku harus memenuhi keinginanmu itu?" Ucap Naruto.

"Bukankah sudah jelas itu untuk membuktikan bahwa kau bukanlah pecundang, seperti di bicarakan orang orang. "Ucap Haruna. Naruto pun terdiam.

"Kenapa aku harus memperdulikan mereka yg tak tau apa apa tentangku? apa aku memang harus melakukan hal yg kau inginkan. kau juga tak harus memaksaku kan, lagi pula apa untungnya jika aku melawanmu?" Ucap Naruto membuat Haruna terdiam. Naruto pun tersenyum dan berjalan pergi.

"B-bagaimana kalau kau menang melawanku aku akan menuruti keinginanmu dan sebaliknya kalau kau kalah." Tulas Haruna . Naruto berhenti dan menatap Haruna.

"Sepertinya menarik! baiklah kuterima!" Ucap Naruto.

Hinata yg mengamati mereka berdua lewat kemampuannya yaitu Future Eye atau Byakugan. ia kqget saat tau kalau Naruto menerima tantangan dari Haruna ia hanya menatap khawatir ke Naruto. di tempat Naruto tampak ia tersenyum aneh.

"Berjalan bersama kontrak kita, keluarkanlah amarah yg kau pendam lewat kontrak kita. kontrak pertama! Meladium Kyrle" Ucap Naruto lalu muncullah katana di depannya.

Tampa basa basi Haruna langsung melesat dan menebas pedangnya secara cepat dari kiri namun penglihatan Naruto dapat mengimbangi dan dapat menangkis pedang Haruna. Naruto langsung mendorong dengan kuat hingga Haruna mundur ke belakang. Tak sampai situ, Naruto langsung melesat dan berniat melakukan tusukan namun Haruna dapat memblok serangan Naruto ke kiri, Tak di duga secara tiba tiba Naruto melakukan kuda kuda dan langsung melakukan tendangan ke arah perut , Haruna yang belum siap menerimanya langsung terkena efeknya dan terpental 2 meter.

"Kau haruh memperediksi setiap rinci gerakan lawanmu jangan lengah!" ucap Naruto. Haruna yg di nasehati, mendecih kesal

" Apa apaan kau ini! kenapa kamu melemahkan tendanganmu ketika hampir mengenaiku. !?" Ucap Haruna kesal.

Naruto tak menjawabnya malah ia tersenyum yg membuat Haruna jengkel. Di tempat Hinata, ia tampak kagum dengan kemampuan Naruto yg berhasil melakukan serangan balasan ke Haruna. Naruto menatap tajam dengan cepat Haruna kembali melaju ke arah Naruto.

" Aku tak boleh kalah! Dengan kontrak yg kubuat! kuberikan apa yg kumiliki dan kau memberiku apa yg kau miliki! Kobtrak ke 4! Double Edge ! "Ucap Haruna . Naruto yg mengetahui itu tak tinggal diam.

"Sejalan dengan hati, Menerobos keraguan, Pedang yg tak terlihat! Vastle Breaker" Ucap Naruto.

Tampak keduanya sudah melakukan Double Skill . Tampak Haruna melakukan tebasan vertikal kemudian melakukan serangan memutar. Naruto yg melihat serangan vertikal langsung menangkisnya ,kali ini Naruto dikagetkan dengan serangan memutar Haruna, dengan refleks yg kuat lantas ia melakukan salto belakang dan berhasil menghindari. Naruto maju dan melakukan tusukan tusukan bertubi tubi. Haruna pun menangkisnya sambil terus mundur, saat itulah dengan cepat Naruto melakukan tebasan Horizontal namun tidak di duga Haruna dapat mengetahuinya dan langsung memblok serangannya dengan pedangnya. Haruna melompat menjauh.

"Sudah cukup adu pedangnya! Varsha yang mewakili 2 unsur element terikat dalam kontrak kita, sekarang aku melepasmu sebagai pedangku! Varna Seal! " Ucap Haruna lalu muncullah 2 diagram sihir di sampingnya berwarna putih.

"Kau cukup berani ya.. Perjalanan yg kau tempuh untukku demi kontrak yg kau hubungkan, dengan segala yg kumiliki aku akan membebaskanmu dari lubang gelap.! Harvana Lied! "Ucap Naruto, lalu muncul 1 diagram sihir namun besar di belakangnya."

"Boleh ku mulai" Ucap Haruna yg langsung menembakkan bola api ke arah Naruto, Naruto yg melihat itu langsung mengarahkan tangannya ke bola api itu.

Dari belakangnya muncul bayangan yg seperti asap lalu berkumpul di depan Naruto yg langsung membentuk perisai hitam yg menahan bola api Haruna, Haruna yg melihat itu pun Mendecih. Dua diagram sihir Haruna menyatu dengan kedua tangannya membuat 2 lambang Varsha di kedua tangannya jika di perhatikan tangan kiri mengeluarkan percikan listrik dan tangan kanan mengeluarkan percikan api. Dengan cepat Haruna memunculkan puluhan bola listrik. Naruto yg mengetahui itu langsung membuat dinding gelap.

"Percuma! Glace Ray" Ucap haruna di iringi puluhan leser yg mengarah je Naruto dan membuat ledakan cukup besar hingga menimbulkan asap yg cukup besar.

Haruna tersenyum senang namun di sisi lain sebenarnya ia khawatir dengan Naruto. Namun tiba tiba iaia merasakan ada hal yg menjanggal langsungmenembakan satu leser dan tiba tiba leser itu pecah Dari dalam asap dengan kecepatan luar biasa Naruto sudah berada di depan sambil mnghunuskan pedang ke lehernya. namun tampak Haruna yg tersenyum. tampak 3 bola leser ada di belakang Naruto.

Hinata yg terlalu memperhatikan melalui byakugab menjadi lemas dan menonaktifkannya lalu memilih untuk melihat seperti biasa.

"Aku terlalu capek" Gumam Hinata.

"Kau sudah kalah" Ucap Haruna. Naruto terkekeh.

"Kau yakin? " tanya Naruto . Haruna membelalak mata, tampak puluhan pedang gelap di belakang Haruna dan siap menusuknya kapan saja.

Haruna mendesah lalu mengangkat tangan menyerah dan menghilangkan semua sihirnya. begitu juga Naruto.

"Jadi sesuai de-dengan ja-janji ku a-aku akan melakukan apa yg kau ma-mau" Ucap Haruna gugup. Naruto mendekat namun Haruna hanya dapat terdiam.

Tiba tiba dengan tangan kiri Naruto menarik pinggang Haruna hingga menempel ke padanya dan membuatnya salah tingkah, Ia pun terdiam melihat wajah Naruto yg terlihat serius.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku? " Tanya Naruto membuat Haruna kaget.

"e-eh ap apa ." Haruna bingung harus mengatakan apa. kini dadanya berdetak kuat.

"katakan! " tegas Naruto sambil memegang dagu Haruna dan mengarahkan agar menatap wajahnya.

"E-em sebenarnya ka-kalau aku terlalu dekat denganmu a-aku merasa ka-kalau a-ada perasaan yg aneh. " Ucap Haruna.

'Eh? kenapa aku berbicara teru terang? kenapa aku? ' batin Haruna.

Naruto melepaskan Haruna membuat Haruna kaget namun enggan. Naruto menatap Haruna lalu memegang kepala Haruna membuat Haruna bingung. Tiba tiba Naruto mencium kening Haruna membuat Haruna begitu kaget.

"a-apa yg kau la-lakukan? " Tanya Haruna.

"Aku ingin kau tak menjauh saat aku berada di dekatmu" ucap naruto lalu mengelus kepala Haruna .

Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan Haruna yg masih mematung dengan perlakuan Naruto tadi ia memegang bajunya dan dadanya yang berdetak kencang. ia memejamkan mata Dan ia masih belum mengerti perasaan yg sebenarnya ia alami. Di tempat Hinata tampak hinata sudah pulang karna ia terlalu lelah menggunakan byakugan.

Malam ini di kamar Haruna tampak ia memandang langit langit sambil mengangkat tangannya. tampak tatapan yg penuh dengan emosi antara senang, bingung, takut, dan lega. ia pun menutup mata semoga ia dapat mengetahui arti sebenarnya dari perasaannya ini.

SHIMARU3FREEEZEER CHAT ON...

Bagi para reader bagaimana? apakah typonya berkurang baik lah saya akan menjawab pertanyaan para reader.

dari Fahzi luchifer dia bertanya "kenapa fantasy nya di ganti jadi romance pantesan pas cari di fantasy gak ada " kira kira begitu.. baiklah untuk itu saya mohon maaf karna author sedang bingung dengan pemilihan genre yg tepat untuk ini jadi harap di maklumi.

dan dari rico273 : saya udah masukin Hinata tapi dia gak akan banyak tayang seperti Haruna karna saya kurang suka dengan Hinata maaf bagi penggemar naruhina... .

SHIMURA 3 FREEEZER. ... LOG OUT...


	5. Chapter 5 Sasuke

NARUTO: GLADIUM PALADIN...

DISCLAMER:Masashi kishimoto..

Genre:Fantasy ,Adventure ,Romance, Dll

Warning:Story mengandung unsur Typo dan dapat menyebabkan sakit kepala. (Thehehe)

Baiklah Minna semua yg sudah baca ini story, saya sangat terharu di cerita pertama ini. Sebelum cerita dimulai saya pengen kasih tau klo mungkin author mulai tanggal 10 akan lebih lama updatenya ahaha maksudku hari ini soalnya berhubung author baru masuk 1 kelas sma dan juga sekolah fullday jadi akan agak lama mungkin tiap 5 atau 4 hari sekali.

Chapter 5 Rival For Win And Love...

Tadi sore adalah hal yg tak terduga bagi Haruna , sekarang ia sedang mengeliat di kasurnya dengan wajah merona akibat kelakuan Naruto yg tak diduga. Namun Haruna agak canggung untuk menemui Naruto karna masih terlalu malu juga merasa ingin bertemu dengan naruto. Lain halnya di tempat Naruto tampak ia sedang berurusan dengan tou-san nya.

"Jadi Apakah kau memiliki pacar Naru.!?" Tanya Minato dari telpon.

"Bukan urusanmu.!" Ucap Naruto.

"Ahahah tak usah malu Naru kalau kau punya aku pasti mendukungmu sepenuh hati!." Ucap Minato dengan bangganya.

'Mana ada orang tua mendukung penderitaan anaknya' Batin Naruto jengkel.

"Ohya Naruto Apa kau ingat temanmu yg sering mengajakmu duel itu?" Tanya Minato, Naruto pun tampak bingung.

"Uchiha Sasuke , ia akan masuk ke sekolah yg sama denganmu" Ucap Minato.

"Hm.. begitu ya... Eh!? Tunggu! PANTAT AYAM AKAN MASUK KESINI! " Teriak Naruto yg sangat kaget. Sang Tou-san hanya dapat menggeleng di balik telpon.

"Maaf Naruto aku ada rapat ke kantor jadi kamu berangkat sekolah sana " Ucap Minato yg langsung mematikan Telpon.

"Haah dasar! padahal kukira aku akan jauh darinya selama lamanya.." Ucap Naruto yg langsung menghantamkan badannya ke kasur.

Naruto tiba tiba terbayang tentang Haruna mulai sedilit tersenyum. Namun muncullah bayangan tentang Sasuke, tiba tiba tangan Naruto mengepalkan tangan dengan keras dan sarafnya berkedut ia tak bisa membayangkan seperti apa sifat anak ayam ketika dewasa itu. Lalu memilih tidur karna terlalu banyak pikiran.

Di bawah sinar bulan tampak seorang pemuda berambut coklat kehitaman sedang menatap bulan tak lama muncul wanita berambut merah dengan 2 pedang di pinggangnya lalu ia duduk membelakangi pemuda itu lalu keduanya menghadap ke langit. tak lama sang pemuda tersenyum membuat sang gadis bingung.

"Hey ikta apa yg akan kau rencanakan? " Tanya Gadis itu sambil melirik ke belakang.

"Entahlah hanya saja aku merasa akan ada yg menarik di sekolah kita." Ucap sang pemuda, sang gadis hanya tersenyum lalu medekatkan kepalanya agar dapat bersender di bahu pemuda itu.

Keesokan harinya tampak Naruto yg dalam keadaan yg sedikit berbeda tampak wajahnya yg selalu datar bak, tembok kini menjadi datar dengan sedikit malas. Ia pun dengan malas karna ia diberitahu kalau musuhnya akan datang hari ini. Hinata yg berjalan tak jauh dari Naruto, pun langsung menghampirinya.

"Na-Naruto a-apakah kau ba-baik baik sa-saja.? " tanya Hinata, Naruto hanya mengangguk malas.

Disekolah terdengar kalau Bell masuk sudah masuk para murid kebanyakan sudah masuk kekelas. Di kelas Naruto tampal ia sedang mebatap datar ke arah sarang burung tak lama ia mendengar gosip menarik di depan bangkunya.

"Hey kau tau dikelas ini akan mendapat murid baru lagi lho..!? " Ucap seorang gadis bersama gadis lain.

"Ah ah! aku tau cowok yg ganteng itu kan!, yg katanya anak dari perusahaan Uchiha Uctacork , katanya ia pindah dari rusia ke jepang karna di sini lebih bagus dalam pengembangan Aldesiant." Ucap sang gadis yg lain.

"Kau tau kalau dia mengikat kontrak dengan Aldesiant tingkat 5 kalau tidak salah sih.. Cyberus " Lanjut gadis itu, sambil terus memuji muji sang idaman.

Naruto yg mebdengar itu hanya menjadi lemas ia tau kalau hari ini ujian hidupnya akan bertambah, taklama guru pun datang ia hanya menatap tak jelas. Tampak guru kali ini adalah perempuan dan ia tampak merona Naruto yg melihat itu tau kalau sang guru terpana oleh sasuke meski ia masih di luar kelas.

"hah baiklah hari ini kita akan kedatangan murid pindahan lagi silakan masuk Sasuke." Ucap sang guru.

Dengan langkah slow monition Sasuke memasuki kelas ketika ia melangkah sudah ditanggapi oleh teriakan cewek dan tatapan bengis dari kaum lelaki, kecuali Naruto. Tampak wajah dingin nan arogan milik Sasuke walau sifat Naruto terhadap orang luar lebih dingin dari Sasuke membuat gadis gadis seakan kerasukan. Sasuke tampak melirik ke Naruto.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke." ucap Sasuke memperkenalkan diri dengan simplenya. Sang guru hanya tersenyum canggung karna Sasuke yg bersikap aneh.

Tampak di ruangan itu semua gadis tak ada yg mengedipkan mata, kecuali beberapa orang. Tiba tiba Sasuke menarik nafas yg panjang, lalu wajah stonicnya berubah menjadi tatapan tajam yg mengarah ke Naruto, dan membuat semua orang ikut memperhatikan Naruto. Yang diperhatikan mendesah sangat malas.

"Aku pindah kesini untuk mengalahkan rival sejatiku " Ucap Sasuke dengan bangga.

Ditempat Naruto tampak ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya ia menahan tawanya agar tak terdengar oleh orang lain. Naruto tak menyangka bahwa Sasuke sudah agak berubah menjadi agak idiot di mata Naruto, namun seperti idola di mata para gadis. Sang guru pun mempersilakan Sasuke untuk menepati bangku yg kosong. Sasuke tampak memperhatikan Naruto dan membuat yg diperhatikan kesal ia begitu sebal dengan kelakuan yg seperti ini.

Bell istirahat berbunyi tampak semua orang mulai menghentikan kegiatannya sesaat dan di tempat Naruto, ia sedang memakan roti yg ia belum makan kemarin. di sisi lain tampak Sasuke yg hanya duduk dengan tenang membuat aura ketampanannya menjolak keluar sedangkan Naruto pun berdenyut kesal, ia hanya mencoba agar aura itu tak mengganggunya .

"Anak pindahan itu berbeda sekali dengan pemuda pirang itu ia terlihat sangat hebat " Ucap seorang siawa dengan tenang, namun di tempat sasuke, tampak ia mendecih kesal karna rivalnya di hina.

"Ya kau benar kulihat dengan seksama memang kalau si pirang itu hanya terlihat tampan saja tapi mungkin sebenarnya ia pengecut hahah" Kedua orang yg sedang mengobrol itu dengan tenangnya menertawakan Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam dan tenang mendengar itu. Sedangkan Sasuke tak kuasa menahan amarahnya langsung berdiri dengan kasar membuat orang disekitarnya meliriknya, tampak Sasuke mengeluarkan aura membunuh ia mendekati kedua siswa itu membuat keduanya hanya dapat diam mengeluarkan keringat dingin. lalu dengan kasar Sasuke menarik kerah keduanya membuat kedua siswa itu takut. Dengan tatapan yg menusuk ia menatap keduanya.

"Apa maksud kalian menertawainya? " Ucap Sasuke dengan suara berat dan aura gelap.

"Me-memangnya ke-kenapa? " ucap salah seorang yg memberanikan diri.

"Karna dia adalah.."

"Cukup Sasuke ! jangan kau teruskan aku tak mau aku dikira gay dengan mu aku masih ingin kehidupan yg biasa jadi lepaskan saja. " Ucap Naruto tiba tiba.

"Hm... baiklah" jawab Sasuke santai lalu menjatuhkan keduanya ke lantai.

"Namikaze kau di panggil ketua osis. " Ucap seorang dengan pakaian yg sangat tertutup serta memakai kaca mata yang biasa di panggil shino.

Naruto hanya menatap keluar lalu mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya. Sasuke yg merasa bosan langsung pergi ke luar, ketika ia berjalan ia terhenti karna melihat seorang gadis yg tengah menunggu seorang atau lebih tepatnya Haruna. Sasuke pun langsung jatuh hati kepada Haruna dan langsung mendekatinya tampa pikir panjang. Haruna yg mengetahui kalau Sasuke itu adalah murid baru langsung ia saja ia memberikan tatapan dingin dan membuat Sasuke semakin jatuh cinta.

"Kau sedang apa ?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar, mencoba agar Haruna tertarik dengannya.

"Menunggu seorang." Ucap Haruna.

"Ekhem.. boleh tau namamu siapa? " Tanya Sasuke yg langsung ke inti tampa banyak bacot.

'Apa apaan orang ini menjijikan! ' batin Haruna jijik.

"Haruna kamisaki "Ucap Haruna. disisi lain tampak Naruto yg baru keluar kelas langsung memasang wajah kesal.

"Hm.. Haruna kamisaki ya.. nama yang ba"

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu" Ucap Naruto, yang tiba tiba lalu menarik tangan Haruna supaya menjauh dari Sasuke, dan sekarang ia berada di samping Naruto.

"Kau jangan dekat dekat dengannya, berbahaya !"Ucap Naruto, Haruna hanya mengangguk.

Sasuke yg mendengarkan omongan Naruto pun mulai kesal namun ditutupi oleh wajah datar. Sasuke menarik nafas panjang. Ia pun memejamkan mata lalu mencoba menahan emosi. Naruto yg melihat itu langsung menarik Haruna perge meninggalkan Sasuke yg terpejam sendiri. Tak lama Sasuke pun membuka mata, kini alisnya benar benar berkedut kesal. Di tempat Naruto dan Haruna yg berada di taman halaman depan sekolah, tampak mereka berdua tampak terengah engah.

"Siapa itu?" Tanya Haruna.

"Orang paling menjengkelkan di dunia, dan kenapa kau mencariku? " Tanya Naruto. Haruna langsung ingat sesuatu hal.

"Ah maaf sebelumnya tapi apa kau ada waktu mi-minggu ini?" Tanya Haruna dengan sedikit gugup.

"Ya? "Jawab Naruto.

"kau pasti belum mengenal tempat inikan? jadi kebetulan aku ingin berbelanja jadi apakah kau mau menemaniku? " Ucap Haruna dengan sedikit ragu, Naruto pun tersenyum.

"Tentu!" Ucap Naruto .

Setelah itu Haruna langsung pergi sambil memegang dadanya ia merasa kalau ketika berada di dekat Naruto pasti membuatnya berdetak kencang. Di sisi lain tampak Naruto yg tersenyum karna akhirnya ia bisa mendapat perhatian dari Haruna, Meski wajahnya tampak datar namun di hatinya ia bersorak kemenangan. Sekarang tampak Sasuke yg berdiri di dekat taman sambil memberikan tatapan aneh lalu dia berjalan ke Naruto.

"Hey dobe apa hubunganmu dengan gadis itu?!" Tanya Sasuke geram.

"Kau tak perlu tau karna kau takkan bisa memilikinya" Naruto memotong perkataannya lalu berjalan sampai disampingnya.

"Karna dia milikku!" Ucap Naruto didekat telinga Sasuke. Membuat sasuke semakin menggeram.

Sekolah pun selesai. Tak terasa sekarang telah hari minggu. Dan sekarang Naruto mengenakan jaket hitam dengan daleman kaos abu abu dengan garis biru di leher serta celana jeans panjang namun tak ketat, sedangkan Haruna tampak memakai dress rok pendek berwarna putih biru (Author gk tau baju cewek -_-). Mereka akan bertemu di stasiun disana Naruto sudah menunggu dan jadi pusat perhatian para kaum hawa, membuat beberapa laki laki kesal. tak lama Haruna pun datang

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu!" Ucap Haruna

Tampak Naruto memasang wajah yg biasa, namun sebenarnya ia terpana melihat Haruna. Dan lagi lagi Naruto dan Haruna menjadi pusat perhatian orang orang.

"Hm... jadi sekarang kita kemana ?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hm.. sebenarnya kau adalah teman laki laki pertamaku kemudian ibuku tau, tiba tiba ibuku menyuruhku untuk belanja bersamamu katanya banyak barang yg kurang di rumah "Ucap Haruna sambil beralasan . Naruto hanya tersenyum kesal.

"Jadi.. kita harus kemana? "Ucap Naruto into the point.

"Mungkin sesuatu seperti... Ah! kurasa aku perlu pakaian mungkin.?!" Ucap Haruna.

"Haah.. yasudah ayo." Ucap Naruto, Haruna hanya mengangguk.

Mereka pun pergi ke distrik perbelanjaan Kyoto menaiki kereta. Mereka pergi ke sebuah toko baju yg cukup besar disana Haruna pun mulai memilih baju baju. Disisi lain, Naruto yg melihat Haruna yg sedang memilih baju pun memilih untuk mendekatinya. Haruna merasa kaget karna tiba-tiba Naruto sudah berada di sampingnya. Naruto pun menunjuk salah satu baju.

"Kurasa itu cocok! "Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk sebuah baju cardigan hitam dengan daleman putih bergaris garis merah.

"Eh?! Ini? " Ucap Haruna agak kaget, karna Naruto memilihkan baju untuknya.

Haruna memilih untuk mencoba memakai pakaian yg dipilih oleh Naruto. Tampak Naruto yang merona melihat Haruna yang memakai pakaian itu.

"Apakah cocok? " tanyanya.

Naruto mengangguk setuju lalu tanpa sungkan ia membelinya. Entah kenapa Dalam hati Haruna ia merasa senang ketika Naruto memilihkan pakaian yg cocok untuknya. Haruna pun memilih untuk memakainya sekarang. Lalu mereka pergi ke sebuah cafe karna ini juga sudah menjelang siang, diperjalanan tampak Naruto bertemu dengan lure.

"Naruto?" panggil Lure yg membuat Naruto langsung menengok ke samping. Tampak Lure bersama beberapa teman lainnya sedang berbelanja juga.

"Lure?"Balasnya

"Araa.. setelah kau pindah langsung narget gitu... Tak. kusangka kau cepat berubah ya.. " Ucap Hazel. Naruto yg merasa jengkel melihat kelakuan Hazel pun tampa merasa bersalah ia memukul kepala Hazel.

"Apakah dia pacarmu Naruto?" Tanya Kitsuka.

"Bu-bukan kok kami ha-hanya teman saja!" Ucap Haruna tiba-tiba sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum.

Naruto dan Haruna pun pergi ke sebuah cafe bersama dengan teman lama Naruto. Disana tampak mereka v mengobrol dengan santai tapi Naruto kebanyakan diam, Sedangkan Haruna terus di goda oleh Kitsuka. Naruto yg melihat interaksi itu hanya tersenyum. Tiba tiba Lure menatap Naruto, Naruto yg mengetahui itu pun membalas menatapnya.

"Jadi Naruto ,. Apa hubunganmu dengan Haruna? aku ingin tau." Tanya lure.

"Aku tak mau membicarakan hal itu nanti ia malah menjauh." Jawab Naruto santai. Lure pun senyam senyum.

"Baiklah kurasa kau tak mau pacarmu sakit hati yasudah ". Ucap lure.

Setelah ke cafe mereka pun berpisah. Sekarang Naruto dan Haruna pergi lagi ke beberapa toko untuk membeli barang barang yg ibunya minta. Tampak Naruto terlihat sedikit kelelahan karna harus beberapa kali ia harus membantu Haruna untuk mencoba barang yg ia beli. kini Mereka duduk di kursi taman,

"Teman temanmu baik juga." Ucap Haruna.

"Ya kurasa kau benar." Balas tiba Haruna mendekat ke Naruto.

"Kalau boleh tau, apa yg membuatmu pindah dari sekolahmu.?" Tanya Haruna.

"Kalah taruhan." Jawab Naruto santai membuat Haruna bingung.

"Ya kurasa kau tak terlalu mengerti tapi aku kalah tanding. sebenarnya aku tak suka masuk ke kelas itu karna dalam pikiranku para pembuat kontrak itu sama saja, namun dimataku kau berbeda." Ucap Naruto. Haruna hanya merona karna merasa di puji.

Haruna melihat sekeliling banyak orang sedang bermesraan dan membuatnya merona di stuasi yg seperti ini. Haruna hanya menggeleng saat memikirkan hal hal di kepalanya. Haruna terlihat tersentak melihat Naruto yg tampak kelelahan ia pun berpikir positif .

"Apa kau lelah? Kalau mau kau boleh tidur di sini." Ucap Haruna sambil menepuk nepuk pahanya.

"benarkah aku boleh?" Tanya Naruto Haruna hanya mengangguk. Tanpa banyak omong ia langsung menidurkan badan dengan paha Haruna sebagai pangkuan.

Entah kenapa naluri Haruna bergerak untuk mengelus kepala Naruto, sedangkan Naruto pun menejamkan mata menikmati suasana itu. kini Haruna terpana ke sebuah bekas luka di leher Naruto tampak luka itu terlihat dalam namun sudah sembuh. samar samar Haruna juga melihat luka di dadanya namun tertutupi oleh baju Naruto. Haruna pun mengelus luka yg ada di lehernya. Naruto yg merasakannya pun diam.

"Itu adalah luka ketika aku masih kecil dan karna seekor Aldesiant" Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba dan membuat Haruna terkejut.

Setelah berbagai kegiatan akhirnya Naruto dan Haruna berniat untuk mengunjungi rumah Haruna disana ia berniat memberikan beberapa belanja yg diminta. Taklama sampailah mereka berdua sampai di rumah Haruna. Tampak rumah Haruna yg cukup besar, mereka pun masuk. di dalam tampak Ibu Haruna yg langsung menyambut kedatangan mereka. mereka pun duduk di ruang tamu.

"Jadi kamu ya pacarnya Haruna ?" Tanya ibu Haruna.

" Ibu! sudah kubilang kalau kami tidak pacaran." ucap Haruna Menyangkalnya.

"Aku Naruto Namikaze " Ucap Naruto membuat ibu Haruna teringat sesuatu.

"Namikaze ?! Jadi apakah kau anak dari Minato Namikaze "Ucap ibu Haruna , Naruto hanya mengangguk. ibu Haruna pun mendekati Naruto.

"Ibu mengenalnya?" Tanya Haruna bingung.

"Ya ayahnya adalah temanku di sekolah dulu ia terkenal dengan julukan Yellow Flash dan memiliki 2 Aldesiant ia juga tampan kalau di perhatian kau agak mirip dengan ibumu " ucap ibu Haruna sambil memperhatikan mata Naruto.

Haruna pun terpaku ia jadi mengagumi Naruto. Setelah beberapa lama mengobrol Naruto pun di antar oleh ibunya ke sekolah. sekarang mereka berada di gerbang dan akan berpisah ke asrama mereka.

"Terima kasih kau mau menemaniku!" Ucap Haruna membungkuk.

Naruto mengangguk lalu pergi namun tiba tiba dari belakang Naruto menarik tangan Haruna membuat Haruna kaget dan langasung saja Naruto mencium dahi Haruna membuat Haruna memerah.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan!" Ucap Haruna merona.

"Kecupan sore?" Jawab Naruto asal.

Haruna langsung lari ke asrama dengan wajah yg memerah meninggalkan Naruto yg tersenyum senang.

To be Continue...

Maaf. sebelumnya kalau updatenya kurang memuaskan soalnya lagi ada acara keluarga jadi jarang ngetik... Nah sekarang saya pengen mengajukan proposal yaitu pemasukan Hinata dalam mini harem untuk Naruto ! Untuk pemilihan silakan review saja dan jika ada yg mau nyaranin Aldesiant silakan di tunggu! Kalau pemilihan Hinata tak ada tanggapan maka akan saya nyatakan Hinata akan bertepuk sebelah tangan.. Oke...

Shimaru 3 Freeeezer. Log Out..


	6. Chapter 6 GOD POWER

NARUTO:THE GLADIUM PALADIN...

Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: NaruxOc... Sasux?...

Warning: Ff ini hanya meminjam karakter dari Naruto dan tidak mengikuti cerita manapun, fict ini banyak mengandung Typo berlebih harap dimaklumi.

Chapter 6 ..Wirellaund.. And My Real Power

Di suatu tempat tampak seorang guru pria berambut coklat bersama dengan guru wanita berambut merah (Ada cuplikannya di chapter sebelumnya) Yaitu Ikta Solork Dan Yatorishino Ignem , sedang melakukan sebuah investigasi terhadap kemunculan Aldesiant yg sering muncul, hal itu di kabarkan oleh beberapa siswa yang melihat dan di serang oleh Aldesiant itu sendiri, dikatakan bahwa Aldesiant itu adalah Aldesiant tingkat 3 atau 2 yg tampak berbentuk serigala berkepala 2. Sekarang kedia guru itu sedang berada di tempat kejadian berlangsung.

"Hey Ikta lihat ini" Panggil Yatorishino.

"Apa.?. A-apaan ini!?" Ucap Ikta keget melihat sebuah bekas serangan berupa kawah berdiameter 10 meter.

"Untuk sekarang kita buat laporan tentang Aldesiant yg akan kita tangkap!." Ucap Ikta sambil terus menatap kawah itu.

'Aldesiant jenis apa yg dapat melakukan hal ini?! . Tapi aku rasa Aldesiant tingkat 4 kebawah pun takkan sanggup melakukan serangan seperti ini!? ' Batin Ikta kebingungan.

Di kelas tampak ribut, membicarakan tentang Aldesiant yg melakukan serangan kepada manusia dalam beberapa minggu ini. Narutp pun masih bertanya tanya, Aldesiant apa yg mempunyai fisik yg dapat membuat kawah seperti yg ia lihat di koran. Aldesiant kebanyakan merupakan penyerang menggunakan skill jarak jauh atau racun, seperti bola api, menciptakan pedang atau bahkan mengendalikan element dan dalam kasus ini Naruto harus berfikir keras. Aldesiant yg memiliki efek fisik biasa di sebut sebagai Aldesiant Acceliator yg memiliki kekebalan dan kekuatan yg sangat besar dan Aldesiant Acceliator tingkat 4 kebawah dapat melakukan serangan yg dapat membuat kawah berdiameter 1 meter namun disini Aldesiant itu dapat membuat kawah berdiameter 10 meter, mungkin itu adalah Aldesiant yg berada di tingkat 3 atau malah tingkat 1.

"Hey Naru apakah rumor yg sering dibicarakan ini adalah musuh yg tangguh?" Tanya Sasuke tiba tiba membuat Naruto sedikit kaget.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu! menjengkelkan.! Ya kurasa itu Aldesiant yg cukup kuat"

"kalau begitu aku akan mengalahkannya!" Naruto yg mendengar itu langsung memukul kepala Sasuke dengan keras.

"Apa kau bodoh! kau itu hanya memiliki Aldesiant tingkat 5 jadi mana mungkin kau mengalahkan Aldesiant itu! mana sifat uchiha yg terkenal cool itu!?" Sasuke yg mendengar itu mulai berkedut kesal.

"Ku-kurasa kau benar " Ucap sasuke.

Bell istirahat berbunyi tampak Naruto yg berada di ruangan guru atau lebih tepatnya kantor Ikta. Mungkin kalian penasaran kenapa Naruto begitu ingin mengetahui dan membasmi Aldesiant itu. itu karna Minato yg mengabari kalau Aldesiant yg berkeliaran itu adalah hasil dari percobaan gagal milik peneliti Fictorium Gall yg di ketuai oleh Orochimaru, seorang ilmuan gila yg terobsesi pada Homonculus, dan Aldesiant itu adalah hasil dari gabungan manusia dan Aldesiant dan ia di minta oleh Minato agar segera membunuh Aldesiant itu. kalau soal tingkat Aldesiant yg di gabungkan itu belum di ketahui.

"Permisi" Ucap Naruto sopan sambil mengetuk pintu.

"Silakan masuk" Balas orang di dalam.

Naruto pun masuk kedalam tampak Ikta dan Yatorishino sedang berdiskusi Naruto yg melihat itu hanya terdiam lalu ia pun membungkuk hormat. Tampak Ikta memperhatikan Naruto dengan seksama dan ia rasa kalu ia merasa familiar dengan wajah Naruto.

"Sebelumnya saya mohon maaf kalau saya mengganggu! saya Naruto Namikaze anak dari Minato Namikaze atau yg kalian kenal sebagai Minato Kazihito." Ucap Naruto sambil memperkenalkan diri membuat kedua orang di depannya kaget.

"Ka-kau anak dari ?!" Ucap Ikta kaget.

"Sebelum itu kita singkirkan hal hal yg tak penting disini. Aku disini untuk melakukan diskusi bersama kalian, tentang Aldesiant yg sedang diburu itu." Ucap Naruto. kedua guru itu hanya mengangguk paham.

Naruto pun duduk di depan meja mereka sambil memasang wajah serius. kedua guru ini adalah murid dari a Minato sendiri jadi Naruto dapat dengan mudah berkomunikasi dan berkerja sama dengan mereka. Tak lama ikta pun memunculkan hologram bergambar bayangan dari Aldesiant itu. Naruto hanya menggeleng lalu memasukan memory ke dalam alat hologram itu hingga tampak penjelasan mengenai Aldesiant yg di buru itu. Tampak Ikta dan Yatorishino kaget melihat data itu.

"Baiklah akan kujelaskan tentang ini, dari tou-sanku ia berkata kalau ini adalah hasil percobaan milik Orochimaru yg merupakan gabungan dari 2 spesies yg berbeda yaitu manusia dan Aldesiant!" Ucap Naruto, membuat dua orang di depannya nembelalak mata.

Naruto pun membuka data tentang Orochimaru lalu tampak Orochimaru yg sedang melakukan praktek. kedua guru itu pun mulai bingung tentang beberapa hal.

"Kalau begitu Aldesiant tingkat berapa yang di gabungkan oleh Orochimaru? "Tanya Yatorishino penasaran, Naruto hanya mendesah.

"Itu dia yg akan menjadi masalah yg cukup berat, karna Aldesiant tingkat berapakah, masih belum diketahui tapi kita mengetahui kalau jenis Aldesiant itu adalah Acceliator" Ucap Naruto

Keduanya mengangguk lalu terus melanjutkan diskusi bersama Naruto di beri izin oleh Ikta untuk melewati kegiatan belajar untuk melakukan diskusi penting ini. Kalau masalah ini di biarkan maka Aldesiant mutant itu dapat berevolusi seperti kebanyakan percobaan Orochimaru lainnya. Dan kini mereka dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Aldesiant itu adalah Aldesiant Type Acceliator dan Regeneration karna Aldesiant itu mungkin akan menyerap unsur kehidupan manusia yg digabungkan.

Hari demi hari berlalu sekarang sudah seminggu Naruto sudah sering berdiskusi tentang Aldesiant yg akan jadi lawan mereka dan mereka dapat menyimpulkan bahwa sore inilah waktu Aldesiant itu muncul berdasarkan data yg di dapat. Sepulang sekolah tampak Naruto yg berjalan meninggalkan daerah sekolah. Haruna yg baru saja selesai dari kegiatan klubnya pun baru pulang ketika ia melihat Naruto ia merasa ingin mendekat ke arahnya. Naruto yg menyadari keberadaan Haruna langsung berbalik menghadapnya.

"Ada apa Haruna?"

"Ah.! Tidak ada hanya kebetulan lewat saja kok"

"Hm.. begitu kah!"

Naruto berkata sambil memejamkan mata ia harus berpikir untuk menanggapi masalah yg akan dia hadapi. Haruna merasa heran melihat tingkah naruto yg tak seperti biasa, namun kali ini Naruto tampak lebih serius dari biasanya.

"Apa kau ada masalah Naruto ?" Ucap Haruna, Naruto hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak hanya masalah pribadi kuharap kau dapat memakluminya "

Haruna masih penasaran dengan hal yg dilakukan oleh Naruto hari ini, Haruna pun berjalan pulang ke asramanya namun ia berhenti saat melihat Naruto yg berjalan ke hutan dan itu membuatnya semakin penasaran. Dari agak kejauhan ia terus mengikuti Naruto, Naruto pun terhenti di depan hutan itu.

"Sepertinya kau penasaran ya Haruna!"

Haruna yg sudah ketahuan langsung berjalan mendekati Naruto. Tampak langit sore berwarna kuning keemasan sudah mulai berganti malam, di sisi lain tampak Haruna terlihat curiga ke Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto"

"Kurasa kau tau apa yg telah terjadi disini"

Haruna yg mendengar itu pun langsung menyadari apa yg dikatakan Naruto matanya tertuju pada bercak darah di depan Naruto membuat Haruna membelalak melihat tubuh tak bernyawa yg berada di depan Naruto. tampak tubuh itu sudah sangat kering seperti tak ada daging atau pun air yg terlihat sangat kaku dan rapuh di samping itu tampak darah yg terlihat bercecer dimana mana.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya Haruna sambil memandang sedih ke arah mayat itu.

"Seperti yg kau lihat! pasti kau mendengar gosip tentang serangan Aldesiant yg sering dibicarakan beberapa hari ini" Naruto tampak mengretakkan gigi kesal, membuat Haruna sedikit kaget.

"Sebenarnya aku tak ingin kau ikut tapi kau sudah mengikutiku! apa boleh buat! Sensei!" Panggil Naruto.

Tak lama muncul petragam sihir yg memunculkan dua orang yaitu Ikta dan Yatorishino. Haruna yg melihat itu pun merasa kaget. Sedangkan kedua guru itu menatap Haruna heran kenapa murid lain ada di sini.

"Naruto bukankah kau ingin tak ada murid yg ikut campur dalam masalah ini. tapi kenapa kau malah membawa gadis itu kesini itu akan menghalang kita." Ucap Ikta,

Haruna yg merasa dirinya menjadi pengganggu disini hanya dapat menunduk didepan kedua gurunya itu. Naruto yg mendengar penuturan gurunya itu hanya mendesah lalu bejalan dan berdiri di samping Haruna, ia pun menyenggol tangan Haruna membuat Haruna agak kaget.

"Memang benar katamu namun apakah kau lupa kalau dia ini adalah pembuat kontrak dengan Aldesiant tingkat tiga dan memang kalau aku tak ingin seorang pun yg ikut dalam misi kita namun apa boleh buat karna dia disini kita tak boleh membiarkan ia menjadi santapan monster itu lagi pula dia dapat membantu kita." Ucap Naruto.

Haruna yg mendengar kalau Naruto telah membantunya dalam masalah ini pun menatap Naruto yg sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Kedua guru itu terdiam memang benar yg dikatakan Naruto, tapi resiko yg akan di hadapi mungkin lebih besar dari dugaan mereka sekarang namun tak ada pilihan lain.

"Ikta, kurasa Naru benar! karna kita belum mengetahui lawan yg akan kita hadapi sekarang." Ucap Yatorishino mendukung Naruto.

"Hm.. baiklah" Jawab Ikta.

Tak lama Naruto merasakan hawa membunuh yg cukup kuat di arah barat hutan ia pun mengisyaratkan semua untuk menjauh, menunggu aba aba dari Ikta dari kedalaman hutan tampak bayang bayang monster yg dicari terlihat tqmpak semua hewan di hutan pun tak bersuara sama sekali, membuat suasana yg terasa cukup mencengkam.

'Aura ini bukan lah aura yg dimiliki oleh Aldesiant lainnya!. Aura ini begitu tercampur oleh kehidupan lain, kurasa Naruto benar' Batin Ikta yg mulai merasakan kekuatan Aldesiant itu.

Sebuah ledakan cukup besar di depan hutan dan tampak Aldesiant yg mereka incar telah muncul. Aldesiant itu berbentuk serigala atau lebih tepatnya werewolf berkepala 2 dengan 1 tanduk di masing masing kepala, tak lupa tangannya mempunyai kuku seperti pisau melengkung yg tajam serta tulang yg mengancung keluar dari sekitar tulang rusuknya, Naruto yg melihat itu mulai menyadari mahluk apa yg akan mereka hadapi begitu juga dengan Ikta.

"Kurasa Orochimaru berniat menghidupkan sang legenda!" Ucap Ikta dengan setetes keringat dingin yg mengalir di pipinya.

"ya kau benar dan yang kita lawan kali ini! adalah.. Wirellaund" Lanjut Naruto.

Mereka berempat hanya menatap lawan yg cukup kuat itu, cukup dengan melihat pun mereka sudah bisa merasakan kekuatan lawan. Kalau Naruto memakai mode Gladium Paladin mungkin ini bukanlah hal yg sulit namun mengingat identitas itu adalah hal yg berbahaya.

Menurut sejarah, Wirellaund adalah mahluk ganas dari timur yg merupakan jelmaan 10 serigala penguasa meliputi berbagai daerah di timur. Wirellaund juga terkenal dengan kekuatan 20 iblis yg memiliki 10 jenis kekuatan yg mewakili setiap serigala penguasa dalam dirinya. Naruto tau kalau yg ada di hadapannya kali ini adalah palsu namun mungkin kekuatannya berada di 50 persen kekuatan asli atau lebih.

"kalau begitu kita akan melakukan serangan berantai dan mengecoh pergerakannya namun disini kita akan melakukan umpan dan kurasa aku saja" Ucap Ikta.

"Biar aku saja Aldesiantku adalah type speed" Ucap Naruto, Ikta hanya mengangguk.

"Setelah Naruto menyerang dan mengalihkan perhatian, maka aku akan melakukan first attack ku dan sekaligus mencoba melumpuhkannya. setelah itu Haruna dan Yatorishino langsung melakukan serangan dua arah dan kalau belum mempan maka akan di lanjut kan namun lebih di perkuat" Jelas Ikta.

Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto langsung melesat ke samping kanan Wirellaund itu, Wirellaund yg melihat Naruto, langsung mengejar dengan kecepatan yg sangat cepat.

"Berjalan bersama kontrak kita. melepas amarah yg kau pendam. Kontrak pertama Meladium Kyrle"

Sebuah katana muncul di genggaman Naruto seiring kekuatan meningkat. Wirellaund yg melihat dirinya sudah dekat dengan Naruto langsung mencoba mencakarnya, ketika cakar Wirellaund berada 30 cm lagi dari Naruto, dengan cepat Naruto menangkis dengan katana nya membuat daerah pijakannya retak dan tampak wajahnya menunjukan wajah kesulitan. namun keadaan tak berpihak pada Naruto, Wirellaund itu langsung membuat pola diagram sihir di depan Naruto yg diyakini sebagai Glacter Ray yg siap membunuhnya kapan saja.

Dari depan dengan cepat Ikta yg memiliki kontrak Minotaur pun dengan kekuatannya ia memukul Wirellaund itu dan membatalkan serangannya serta membuat Wirellaund itu terpukul mundur. Tak sampai situ Ikta kembali melancarkan serangan dan muncullah 3 petagram sihir di depannya yg langsung menembakkan 3 tombak cahaya yg memiliki unsur petir. membuat Wirellaund terdiam sesaat. Tak mau menyia nyiakan kesempatan mereka, Haruna dan Yatorishino langsung melakukan serangan dua arah.

"Kembalilah pada kebenaran carilah keadilan dan basmilah kejahatan! Segel 3 kontrak! War Crycle" Rapal Yatorishino.

"Auman tak terbatas, menggali lagi kekuatan terpendam. Kontrak ke5 Asparium Iglave" Ucap Haruna diiringi muncul diagram sihir di belakangnya.

Dari dua arah, Haruna dan Yatorishino langsung melakukan serangan dua arah berupa leser yg mengepung kearah Wirellaund itu dan langsung menciptakan ledakan yg cukup besar serta asap yg mengepul. Naruto masih tetap siaga karna ia tau kemungkinan menang tidak banyak meski hanya memiliki ssetengah kekuatan legenda.

"Apakah kita menang? " Tanya Ikta penasaran.

"Kurasa belum." jawab Naruto.

Tak lama setelah itu dari dalam asap yg mengepul tampak mata merah menyala yg bergerak dengan cepat membuat semua yg berada di sana membelalak mata kecuali Naruto. tak butuh waktu lama, Naruto langsung berlari kearah Wirellaund membuat semua yg berada disana tersadar dari lamunan mereka.

'Wirellaund ini baru mengeluarkan 3 teknik dari 10 tpi kurasa dia hanya dapat menguasai 5 dari ke sepuluh teknik' Batin Naruto.

Naruto dengan cekatan langsung melompat ke atas Wirellaund lalu membuat diagram sihir dan lagi lagi keadaan tak berpihak pada Naruto. Kini Wirellaund itu berniat melakukan Glacter Ray ke Naruto. Naruto yg tak mau mati muda langsung saja melakukan pertahanaan bersiap melakukan serangan kepadanya namun ia menyadari kalau Wirellaund sedang melirik ke Haruna membuat ia membelalak karna tampak Haruna yg sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"HARUNA MENJAUH! PERGI!" Teriak Naruto.

Haruna yg mendengar Naruto berteriak pun langsung terhenti lalu sesaat Ketika ia berbalik ternyata sudah terlambat karna Wirellaund sudah mengincarnya dan bersiap menembakan serangan.

"HARUNAA!" Teriak Naruto saat Haruna terkena Glacter Ray,

sebuah ledakan kembali tercipta di sana tampak tubuh Haruna dipenuhi luka dan karna efek ledakan membuatnya terhantam ke sebuah pohon. Naruto yg melihat itu dengan cepat berlari ke arah Haruna. Ikta dan Yatorishino yg juga melihat itu langsung berlari ke arah Haruna. tampak Naruto yg menunduk dalam isakan.

"Apa yg. terjad.."

"Kalian pergi ke pos dan minta bantuan medis"

Ucapan Yatorishino ter potong oleh Naruto namun membuatnya heran.

"Kalian pergi dari sini aku akan melawannya sekarang! jadi pergi" Ucap naruto yg terdengar serak.

"Tapi bagai..."

"SUDAH KUBILANG PERGI!" Ucap Naruto membuat keduanya kaget.

"Baiklah tapi jangan menyesal atas keputusan mu ini!" Ucap Ikta kesal.

Mereka berdua pun meninggalkan Naruto dan Haruna bersama dengan Wirellaund yg mengaum dengki yang seperti tawa iblis di telinga Naruto. Naruto menatap wajah Haruna dan lagi lagi masa lalu nya mulai kembali terekam di matanya. Kini aura hitam yg sedikit memudar mulai terlihat dan tampak matanya memancarkan aura membunuh yg pekat.

"Apakah kau akan menggunakan ku lagi boy." Panggil sebuah suara.

"Atau kau hanya ingin membiarkan kejadian yg sama" Ucap suara itu atau lebih tepatnya sang naga Dexios, lagi namun sekarang terdengar serak.

"Sudah lama semenjak terakhir kali aku menggunakan kekuatanmu jadi kali ini pinjamkanlah kekuatanmu untuk saat ini." Ucap Naruto

"Baiklah tapi kau tau bahwa aku memerlukan imbalan atas kekuatanku? "

"Ya kau akan mendapatkannya ketika aku memusnahkan mahluk ini."

"Heeh mahluk itu hanya tiruan saja! kalau begitu bersiaplah!"

'Aku takkan membuat kesalahan yg sama lagi!'

"Atas 3 Kerajaan yg tunduk dibawah kekuatanmu, yg telah Naik dari Neraka yg telah mengurungmu, Kini aku akan membebaskanmu dan sekarang mengaumlah dengan amarahmu,.! Kontrak Terlarang ke 1 Teraxius Nalveist,!" Rapal Naruto.

Setelah merapal kalimat itu, secara bersamaan aura putih keemasan meruak keluar dari tubuh Naruto dengan kerasnya, Perlahan Aura putih keemasan itu membalut tubuh Naruto dan menciptakan armor, Dibahu tampak zirah besi berukir lekukan dan di lengan tampak pola naga terlihat. Kini Naruto menakai armor hitam tanpa helm berwarna keemasan dengan lambang naga di pundaknya. Rambut Naruto yg awalnya pucat pun telah berubah berwarna putih, lalu muncullah 2 diagram sihir di depannya membentuk lingkaran dan langsung mengeluarkan 2 gagang pedang. Dengan cepat Naruto menarik kedua pedang itu hingga tampak pedang kembar bermata tajam 1 berwarna hitam dengan ukiran halus berwarna silver.

"Terbentuklah wahai Immortal World"

Seketika lingkup Naruto membentuk penghalang yg membatasi tempat mereka bertarung. Naruto nenatap datar kearah Wirellaund itu.

"Sekarangmari kita mulai!"

Dengan kecepatan yg diluar nalar Naruto sudah berada di belakang Wirellaund itu dan dengan cepat Naruto melakukan tebasan melintang di punggung Wirellaund. Wirellaund pun mengaum kesakitan dengan cepat Wirellaund melakukan serangan memutar berniat membalas serangan Naruto.

"Terlalu lambat" Ucap Naruto.

Kini Naruto muncul di depan Wirellaund, tampak Wirellaund itu sendiri sudah terengah engah. Dengan aumannya muncullah 7 lingkaran sihir. Naruto melangkahkan kaki kanannya kedepan bersamaan dengan tembakan Glacter Ray. Ledakan besar pun terjadi membuat asap mengepul dengan hebat.

Tak sampai situ Wirellaund langsung mengaum seiring membesarnya tubuh Wirellaund itu. Wirellaund langsung memukul tanah mmdan membuat ledakan besar yg menghasik kan kawah berdiameter 15 meter. Dari secara tiba tiba, melesatlah 4 pisau perak ke arah Wirellaund namun dapat di tangkis dengan mudah. Dengan cepat Wirellaund membuka mulutnya lalu terciptalah 2 lingkaran sihir yg cukup besar di depan mulut mereka.

Dari ke dua lingkaran sihir itu langsung menembakan 2 leser berukuran cukup besar mengarah ke Naruto. Naruto hanya menatap datar ke arah leser yg beberapa saat akan mengenainya.

"Kau pikir serangan macam ini dapat menyentuhku"

Ledakan dahsyat kembali terjadi dalam keadaan seperti ini mungkin Wirellaund sudah dalam 72% dari kekuatan asli. Wirellaund kembali mengaum. Namun ia langsung menasang sikap siaga karna mengetahuj bahwa penghalang itu belum hancur. Perlahan Naruto berjalan keluar dari kepulan asap itu, Ia menatap Wirellaund dengan tajam seiring keluarnya Aura tajam yg sangat kuat. Disisi lain Haruna berhasil mendapatkan kesadarannya walau hanya sedikit.

'Apakah itu Naruto?... Ia... Terlihat... Berbeda' Batin Haruna hingga akhirnya ia kembali kehilangan kesadarannya lagi.

Wirellaund yg merasakan aura tajam itu hanya dapat meneteskan keringat dingin. Dengan secepat suara, Wirellaund sudah berada di depan Naruto yang langsung memukul dengan sekuat tenaga. Naruto yg melihat itu pun dapat menangkis serangan Wirellaund dengan tangan kirinya. Naruto kembali menatap Wirellaund mmembuat Wirellaund itu melompat mundur menjauh dari Naruto.

"Giliranmu menyerang sudah habis! sekarang giliranku" Ucap Naruto sambil mengayunkan pedangnya.

Dalam sekejap mata Naruto sudah berada di depan Wirellaund yg langsung melakukan tebasan yg bertubi tubi. Wirellaund memukul asal kearah depan ingin menyerang Naruto namun yg didapatinya hanya hampa. Naruto sekarang muncul kembali di sebelah kanan Wirellaund, membuat Wirellaund membelalak tidak percaya. Dengan cepat naruto melakukan sayatan vertikal yg langsung memutuskan tangan kanan Wirellaund.

"Aku akan mulai membunuhmu sekarang" Ucap Naruto.

Wirellaund yg melihat kekuatan Naruto yg sangat jauh darinya pun langsung berbalik berniat berlari menuju hutan. nqmun ia dikagetkan oleh penghalang yg diciptakan oleh Naruto. Tubuh Wirellaund pun mmenggigil, tubuhnya seakan tertusuk ribuan pedang hanya karna tatapan Naruto.

"akan ku mulai dengan memotong tangan dan kakimu lalu barulah aku membunuhmu"

Wirellaund mulai ketakutan langsung menciptakan banyak lingkaran sihir yg di tembakan secara asal, salah satu leser tampa sengaja mengarah ke Haruna. Naruto yg melihat itu langsung muncul di depan Haruna dan menangkis leser itu dengan pedangnya. Naruto menempelkan kedua pedangnya. Lalu kedua pedang itu langsung menyatu membentuk pedang dua tangan berwarna emas kehitaman.

Dengan kilatan cahaya, Naruto langsung melesat ke Wirellaund sambil menangkis serangan Wirellaund itu. Ketika berada di depan Wirellaund ia langsung menginjakan kaki kanan di depan dengan posisi menyamping dan siap melakukan tebasan, tiba tiba muncullah aksara aksara di pedang Naruto yg menjalar. Dengan cepat Naruto melakukan 2 tebasan yg memisahkan antara kepala dengan badan dan pinggang dengan perut.

Wirellaund perlahan berubah menjadi manusia yg terpotong menjadi tiga. Naruto kini memangkukan kepala Haruna di pahanya ia masih belum menunjukan tqnda tanda sadar. Naruto sendiri belum menghilangkan armor dan penghalangnya.

"Hey boy kau tau kalau gadis ini terkena efek dari Glacter Ray yaitu aura kehidupannya akan terus berkuras sampai dia mati."

Naruto membelalak mata tak percaya.

"Ka-kalau begitu apa yg harus ku lakukan" Ucap Naruto panik dan takut akan kejadian di masa lalu akan kembali terjadi."

"Ada!" Naruto yg mendengar itu langsung membelalak mata.

"Apa? " Tanya Naruto cepat.

"Aku akan menyalurkan energi Gladium padanya namun efek sampingnya ia mungkin akan demam 3 hari. dan itu membutuhkan perantara"

"Perantara seperti apa? "

"Berciuman!" Ucap sang naga santai.

"A-apa tak ada cara lain?!" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

" Energi Gladium yg kuberikan pasti akan menyatu dengan dirimu dan tak bisa langsung ku transfer ke gadis itu. Dan Energi Gladium kebanyakan berada di cairan di tubuhmu. Lagi pula kau menyukai gadis ini kan! "

"Baiklah aku mengerti." Ucap Naruto serius.

Naruto melepas armor di lengannya dan langsung menggigit lengannya sampai berdarah lalu ia meminumnya hingga mulutnya terasa berisi. Ia kemudian menyatukan mulutnya ke mulut Haruna seakan membantu meminum darah yg mengandung Gladium itu dan tiba tiba lidah Haruna masuk ke mulut naruto mengobrak abrik isi mulutnya hingga air liur keluar namun di jilati oleh Haruna.

"Ini adalah efek kecukupan Galdium yg ia butuhkan untuk menghilangkan efek serangan atau racun. dan kalau ia sudah merasa cukup ia akan berhenti dan tak akan demam selama 3 hari." Jelas Dexios.

Haruna bisa di bilang kalau ia sedang tidak sadar akan dirinya, hingga akhirnya ia melepaskan ciumannya dan seiring hilangnya armor dan penghalang. kini Naruto tampak berbeda, dengan rona di wajahnya yg terlihat di kulitnya. Dan Haruna kembali tertidur di pangkuan Naruto.

Tak lama beberapa orang medis datang menghampiri mereka dan membawa Haruna pergi ke pos medis, dan Naruto langsung di hujani oleh pertanyaan dari kedua gurunya. Namun Naruto hanya menjawab "Ketika aku hampir di bunuh ada seorang pengguna kontrak tingkat tinggi datang membunuh si Wirellaund itu."

T.B.C...

Ok kali ini di bawah sini saya mau mengulas tokoh pair untuk Sasuke. setelah di pikir pikir saya gak akan buat harem atau mini harem untuk Naruto, Dikarnakan akan sulit untuk membuat adegan romantis yg menikung nikung. dan pair yg diberikan untuk sasuke adalah berikut:

OC (Irina)

Sakura

Hinata

Ino

Konan

Mungkin hanya segitu dan Saya gk tau bakal lanjutin ini ff apa gk soalnya di boarding gk tau boleh bawa perlengkapan ketik ap gk jadi mungkin bila tk di boleh saya akan menyelundupkannya dan tenang saja kemungkinan 75% saya lanjutkan.

Shimura3Freezer


	7. pemberitahuaaaaaaaaan

UNTUK SEMUA PEMBACA TERCINTAKU...

Untuk beberapa hari saya akan mulai kembali update karna saya sudah punya alat ketik (laptop) mungkin kalian akan menunggu lagi saya akan berusaha seminggu ini untuk update min 7rb word insya allah... nah.. saya pengen nambah pair yg punya saran harap review karna dukungan kalian adalah semangat saya untuk berkembang...


	8. Chapter 8

**THE GLADIUM PALADIN...CH7**

 **OUR PROBLEM...**

WARNING:Fanfic ini banyak mengandung unsur php diharapkaan membaca dengan tenang..

Chapter seven... Masalah lain..

Disuatu tempat yang cukup luas dan begitu mengerikan, tempat yang membuat orang dapat melihat bulan dengan jelas tampak dua orang yg berbeda genderpi hampir seluruh wajahnya memakai jubah yg menutu sedang menatap koseng ke depan, di tempat itu banyak sekali tumpukan mayat mayat yang tersalib di dinding batu yg sebagian telah menjadi tulang, mungkin itu dapat membuat orang muntah atau bahkan mati karna jantungan, diantara salib salib itu, sebuah salib yang cukup besar di tengah tengah tempat itu tampak seorang wanita yang sedang tersalib di sana ia tampak sehabis di siksa , baju sudah banyak yang robek akibat bebagai goresan dari besi dan bahkan badannya rusak akibat racun.

"apakah ini tumbal terakhir untuk _CLOUGRAND_ ini sudah hari ke 40 dan sudah korban ke 1460 an..." ucap orang bergender wanita.

Tampak sang wanita mendesah tampak malas, ia pun melihat wanita yang di salib tampak cukup menderita dan ter engah engah sampai sampai mengeluarkan suara pun sangat sulit hingga saat itu bulan tertutupi oleh bayangan monster yang besar membuat wanita yang terlaib itu sangat depresi bahkan terlalu simpel untuk dikatakan sebuah ketakutan wanita itu ingin berteriak namun tak bisa, kedua orang berjubah hanya menatap santai ketika jiwa wanita yang tersalib itu di serap oleh monster itu hingga hanya meninggalkan tubuh tulang berlapis kulit

"Apakah ini cukup untuk mu? Karna kau tau aku sangat susah mencari tumbal yang bagus untukmu!?" ucap sang lelaki.

" _Heeh manusia tak tau diri kau pikir aku akan pernah puas dengan segala yang ada di dunia ini?" j_ jawab sang monster dengan suara yang begitu menakutkan dan serak, sang lelaki meneguk ludah paksa

"kalau begitu apa lagi yang kau butuh kan untuk kekuatanmu agar aku bisa menjalin kontrak denganku" Tanya sang lelaki serius kepada sang monster.

" _sekarang kita bisa menjalin kontrak namun aku punya satu keinginan yang harus kau wujudkan " Tukas_ sang monster membuat kedua manusia itu antusias.

"Apa itu? Sebisa mungkin akan aku wujudkan untuk mendapatkan kekuatanmu!?" Ucap sang wanita.

" _jadi kalian hanya ingin kekuatanku? Tapi ya sudahlah. Perlu kalian ketahui kalau aku sudah meraaskan salah satu aldesiant yng sama dengan ku julukan yang terkenal diantara para Adesiant adalah raja keabadian dan jika kalian berhasil membwaku menuju dia maka aku akan berikan kekuatan yang kau mau"_ jelas sang monster membuat kedua manusia itu tertunduk hormat.

"kami akan menjalankan perintah anda dengan segala kemampuan kami walau nyawa kami sebagai taruhannya" Ucap keduanya bersama sama, bersama hilangnya sang monster dari hadapan mereka meninggalkan segala kesengsaraan pada manusia.

Dirumah sakit tampak Haruna sedang terbaring di kasur akibat efek kekuatan _Gladium_ Yang di pancing oleh Naruto dan membuat ia kehilang kendali atas kontrol kekuatannya. Disana tampak Naruto yang berjalan mendekati Haruna dan duduk disampingnya menatap lembut wajah Haruna sambil memegang (mengelus) dahi Haruna lembut, Naruto merasa bersalah dengan apa yang tadi ia lakukan kini berakibat pada orang yang entah kenapa membuatnya selalu tenang dan nyaman. Naruto bediri dan membuka jendela membuat matahari dan angin msauk dengan bebas. Tampa berkata apa apa Naruto pergi keluar melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruang dan melirik haruna sekilas lalu pergi hingga ia berada di atap rumah sakit, ia pun duduk di sebuah bangku, burung burung tampak hinggap di dekat Naruto. Kini Naruto tampak merasa ada suatu yang lebih berwarna di kehidupannya hingga muncullah sebuah lingkaran sihir dan Naruto sangat familiar dengan lingkaran sihir itu, dan dari lingkaran sihir itu muncullah orang berkeperawakan seperti Naruto dan itu adalah ayahnya Minato.

"Kau sudah berani membuka segel itu dan kurasa kau sudah siap dengan apa yang kau pikul nanti bukanlah hal yang biasa yang mudah dilakukan" Ucap Minato sambil berjalan dan duduk di samping Naruto.

"Aku tak tau tapi ada suatu perasaan yang sama ketika diriku takut kehilangan ibu dan itu terasa mirip, dan lagi lagi aku dibuat bingung oleh perasaan itu"

"Kuraasa kau sudah menemukan arti hidup dan semoga kau bisa menjaganya"

"Aku telah mendapatkan informasi tentang hilangnya 1000 orang lebih dari 4 negara dalam 4 hari dan itu mungkin dikarnakan oleh awal kebangkitan dari sang kehancuran" Ucap minato

"Apa maksudmu?"

"dahulu kala di bagian selatan eropa ada sebuah kekacau yang sangat diluar kepala manusia normal. Pada saat itu 4 buah virus yang sangat bebahaya menyerak 4 wilayah di eropa selatan serta kedatangan monster yang mengerikan yang melahap setiap jiwa dan dengan kekuatan monster itu dapat menghancurkan atau lebih tepatnya menenggelamkan eropa selatan"\

"Aku mengerti tapi apa hbungannya dengan diriku"

" Monster itu adalah monster yang pernah melawan Aldesiant mu dan ia kalah lalu ia tenggelam di laut atlantis jadi kemungkinan kau akan di incar olehnya dan akan terjadi kekacauan yang akan menghampiri kita jika kau bertemu dengannya belum lagi kau sudah memberikan sinyal kepadanya mungkin akan menyulitkanmu"

"Ya ini sepertinya salahku dari awal "

"Tapi... seorang ayah takkan pernah membuat putranya sedih.. Ngomong ngomong gadis yang kau kencani itu cukup cantik aku jadi iNgAt ketika aku masih muda dan bersama ibumu kami selalu melakukan hal romantis hahah.. enaknya jaman muda"

"Tapi kalu ayah berani mengganggunya maka aku akan menyatakan perang dunia ke 18 kepada ayah"

Percakapan keduanya tampak begitu menyenangkan hingga tampak ayah pergi karna ada urusan yang menunggu, meninggalkan Naruto sendiri di atap rumah sakit. Naruto menatap langit yang mulai menjadi siang ia memegang dadanya hati seakan memberikan dorongan yang cukup besar pada dirinya, ia akan menjaga orang yang dia sayang hingga akhir riwayatnya walau harus menghancurkan dunia ini karna ia mungkin bukanlah seorangy yang baik atau justru sebaliknya dan terlalu fanatik bila ia dikatakan baik.

Naruto berjalan meninggalkan atap menuju ke rumah untuk mengerjankan pr, diatas sebuah gedung tampak seorang yang mengenakan jaket hoddie berwarna hitam serta memakai topeng gagak sedang memeratikan naruto dari jarak yang terbilang sangat mustahil untuk melihat seorang. Tampak ia tersenyum di balik tpengnya sambil mengucapkan kata kata yang seakan penuh harapan.

"Otouto.. aku tak sabar melihat pertunjukanmu untuk selajutnya" ucapnya yang kemudain hillang di terpa angin.

Esok harinya tampak suasana sekolahan cukup ramai di temani oleh suara suara hewan di pagi hari, Tampak Naruto baru sampai di sekolah dan seperti biasa hanya beberapa hal yang menarik yang bisa di nikmat, ada rumor yg beredar di sekolah bahwa ada beberapa orang siswa menghilang seta dikabarkan ada bayangan besar yang muncul si kepulauan Kizuhima yang membuat banyak warga geger dan tak percaya.

Naruto tampak duduk dengan tenang di pinggir hingga tampak seorang lelaki berambut hitam legam datang disertai teriakan kaum hawa yang seakan memujanya, dan lagi orang itu seperti playboy ulung yang sangat di incar.

"Ada urusan apa Uchiha" Tanya naruto malas, dan sang uchiha Sasuke tampak maasih bertahan dengan wajah datar nan cool.

"Aku ingin menantangmu bertarung" Ucap Sasuke membuat seisi kelas menatap tak percaya seorang uchiha akan melakukan hal yang diluar kepala mereka, dan Naruto tampak tak peduli dan kembali menatap keluar jendela.

Sasuke tampak kesal namun tertutupi oleh wajah datar nan anggun. Tanpa peduli disekitarnya Sasuke langsung menarik kerah baju Naruto hingga wajah mereka saling bertemu (Bukan ciuman lhooo...) kelihatan kalau keduanya memasang mimik wajah yang hampir sama yaitu datar tak bermakna. Dan tampak suasan akelas menjadi sedikit panas karna jarang sekali Sasuke menanggapi seorang dengan serius seperti ini, dan ditambah lagi kalau Naruto terkenal akan ketidak bebbakatnuya dalam membuat kontrak dengan para Aldesiant yang itu 1000% hoax.

"Kuharap kau mengerti dimana kita sekarang dan aku terlalu malas menghadapi bangsawan seperti Uchiha" Balas Naruto enteng membuat raut datar Sasuke sedikit merah marah.

Tampa berfikir panjang Sasuke langsung berniat meninju wajah Naruto namun seblum serangan dilancarkan dengan kecepatan yang diluar akal lagi ia memajukan kaki di belakang Sasuke lalu menyikut kepalanya hingga terjatuh menghantam meja membuat kegaduhan di dalam dan di luar kelas dan semua mata tertuju padanya dari belakang seseorang berniat menghantamkan kursi kekepala Naruto, namun dengan cepat naruto berbalik dan menendang kursi yang akan mengantamnya dengan keras hingga kursi itu pun tampak terbagi menjadi beberapa bagian. Tak lama Sasuke kembali bangkit dengan emosi yang meluap dan lagi lagi ditutupi oleh wajah datar nan elok ia memasang posisi bertarung, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum yang tanpa disadari telah mencuri beberapa hati para gadis.

"Kau yakin ingin beradu fisik dan tak mau menggunakan Aldesiant ?" Ucap Naruto dan mendapatkan jawaban dari Sasuke membuat ia mendesah malas.

Dengan cepat Sasuke langsung menendang kaki Naruto namun Naruto dapat mengindarinya dengan mudah danSasuke terus saja melakukan serangan membabi buta namun semua terarah namun juga Naruto dapat mengindarinya. Sasuke tampak kesal karna apa yang dia lakukan belum berhasil mengenai salah satu bagian dari Naruto. Sasuke pun berhenti sejenak.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyerang! Aku muak ! "

"Sudah kukatakan kalau aku malas berurusan denganmu!"

Lagi lagi sasuke tampak terpancing oleh perkataan Naruto, sedangkan Naruto sendiri tampak menyeringai karna mangsa telah tertangkap oleh jaring. Dengan sekuat tenaga Sasuke mengerahkan segala kemampuannya untuk mengalahkan Naruto


End file.
